Sang de Dragon
by Noan
Summary: [ enfin le chap 10. bientôt la fin]Après la défaite du Lord Noir, plusieurs élèves arrivent à Poudlard. Un jeune homme, un brin manipulateur dans l'âme, entre directement en 7ème année. Draco, Harry et bien d'autres seront les victimes de ses frasques...Y
1. Chapter 1

**Sang de Dragon**

salut à tout le monde

une petite fic sur le couple DMxHP et d'autres en fond.

résumé: le cousin de Zabini, Eiri, se ramène à Poudlard pour leur dernière année.

après la chute du Lord Noir, Eiri souhaite finir sa scolarité au côté de son cousin adoré. Il va mettre son grain de sel un peu partout. il est beau, intelligent et un rien manipulateur... Draco, Harry et bien d'autres vont faire les frais de ses frasques...

genre:yaoi, romance/humour et peut-être un lemon un peu plus tard

p'tit note: tous les persos appartiennent à JKR sauf Eiri, qui est à moi ( à moitié, perso inspiré de Gundam.)

**Prologue: présentation**

Je vais enfin à Poudlard!

Je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver mon cousin préféré.

Le directeur de mon école de Kyoto avait accepté mon transfert. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, je n'avais plus de famille au Japon. Mes adorables parents avaient trouvé bon de se soumettre à l'autre dégénéré albinos. Moi, perso, me soumettre à un espèce de cadavre ambulant, très peu pour moi et j'avais aidé l'Ordre du Phénix à les avoir ainsi que les autres imbéciles qui les avaient suivis.

La liberté...  
Le Japon, c'est un beau pays, mais loin de mon amour, ça n'a rien d'excitant...

Mon amour?

Eh oui, je suis amoureux de mon cousin. Je vois d'ici vos mines dégoutées. En fait, c'est mon cousin germain. je suis le petit fils du grand oncle du cousin du père à mon amour. Vous voyez? pas de quoi fouter un hippogriffe!

Ah, non, vous suivez pas? pourtant c'est pas comp...

Pardon, vous dîtes?

Qui je suis?

Je suis bête! je ne me suis pas présenté.

Donc, je m'appelle Eiri Zabini.

Anglais par mon père, japonais par ma mère. Curieux mélange, hein?

J'ai 17 ans et j'ai commencé mes études de sorcellerie à l'école du Japon à Kyoto.

Et pour ma dernière année, je vais à Poudlard, super!

Physiquement, je ressemble à quoi?

Ben... je suis plutôt grand, je dirais 1m78 environ, mes cheveux noirs effleurent le haut de mes fesses et mes yeux sont bleus voir par moment violines. Un héritage de ma mère.

Ca vous surprend?

Je vous explique. Mon père est ce qu'on appelle un sang-pur. En gros, que des sorciers dans cette putain de famille. Mais ma mère est une fille du Clan des Dragons.

Quoi? Ca ne vous éclairent pas?

Alors... le Clan des Dragons est un regroupement de plusieurs familles descendants de l'ancienne race des Grands Dragons dorés du Japon antique. Le Grand Dragon doré avait le pouvoir de se transformer en humain à volonté. D'ailleurs, ils évoluaient dans notre monde sous cette forme. Mais un jour, les hommes eurent vent de leur secret et les jugèrent trop dangeureux. Les maîtres du Clan décidèrent que les Grands Dragons devaient disparaître et devaient vivre uniquement sous leur forme humaine. Au fils du temps, ils oublièrent le dragon en eux. Seuls les maîtres du Clan connaissaient cette vérité et se la transmettèrent de génération en génération.

Ce fût la première guerre contre le Lord Noir qui rappela au monde leur existence. Mais peu de gens crurent les journaux à scandale. Même moi, quand ma mère m'en parla la première fois, j'ai cru à un nouveau mythe, histoire de m'endormir.

Mais quand ils voulurent faire de moi un Mangemort; le dragon en moi se révéilla et me sauva de cette abomination. Et depuis cette 1ère transformation, mes yeux ont viré au violet...

Ca y est? Vous avez compris?

Ok, alors, on continue.

Ma silouette est plutôt féminine malgré une certaine musculature, quidditch oblige...

Quel poste?

J'étais poursuiveur dans l'équipe de ma maison. Je pense pouvoir dire que je suis plutôt bon. J'espère d'ailleurs pouvoir continuer dans ma futur maison...

Enfin, je verrai bien!

Ben voilà, vous me connaissez un peu mieux

Il faut que je vous laisse, j'ai pas fini mes bagages et je dois être à Londres demain.

On se reverra le jour de la rentrée.

Sur ce, bonne fin de vacances!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

alors, il est sympa ce p'tit prologue?

vous en pensez quoi? vous voulez avoir une suite? alors review!


	2. Chapter 2

Salut!

Gomen na sai pour l'attente. probleme avec wanadoo. Voici le premier chapitre. j'espere que ça continueraà vous plaire. Merci pour les reviews, ça m'encourage à continuer

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

1er chapitre:

Il avait passé un été merveilleux. Après la mort de Voldemort, à la fin de sa sixième année, Harry avait eu enfin le droit d'aller vivre avec son parrain. Fini les étés à être le larbin de sa famille d'adoption. Il ne serait plus obligé de supporter les sarcasmes de son oncle et de sa tante, et les coups de son cousin. Fini les humiliations, il allait enfin pouvoir vivre comme il le voulait et tout ça grâce à son parrain, Sirius Black. Il avait été innocenté après avoir été sauvé du Voile. Le ministère de la Magie avait reconnu son erreur et avait inculpé Pettigrow de traîtrise.

Deux jours auparavant, il avait reçu sa liste de livres pour sa dernière année mais à leur grande surprise une seconde lettre accompagnait la première:

" Mr Sirius Black,

Suite au départ en retraite de Madame Mcgonagall, le poste de professeur de métamorphose est vacant. Sachant désormais que vous êtes un animgus, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez être intéressé pour enseigner cette matière à nos élèves.

Je souhaite recevoir rapidement votre réponse,

Amicalement

Albus Dumbledort"

Sirius n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Le grand duc repartit avec une réponse positive vers Poudlard.

Du coup, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à faire leurs amplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils avaient passé une après midi formidable en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, qui avait fini par se déclarer leur amour. Le seul incident de la journée, au yeux d'Harry, fut leur rencontre avec Malfoy père et fils. Il fut prouvé à leur procès que Lucius et son fils, Draco, avaient travaillé pour l'Ordre en tant qu'espions. Mais Harry ne savait quoi pensé de son ennemi de toujours qui s'était révélé au moment critique, un puissant allié.

Il avait perdu ses repères. Beaucoup de jeunes Serpentards avaient refusé la Marque que leurs parents voulaient leur imposer. L'année s'annonçait plutôt compliquer.

Draco lui avait lançé un regard qu'il avait du mal à déchiffrer et qui le tracassa le reste de la journée. Trop occupé par Malfoy junior, il n'avait pas remarqué le regard qu'avait échangé son parrain et Lucius.

C'est donc pensif qu'ils rentrèrent tous les deux à la résidence des Black.

Mais si ni Sirius, ni Harry n'avait réelement compris cet échange, un jeune homme très observateur n'avait rien loupé.

"L'année s'annonce très amusante..."

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous sur le quai 9 3/4.

" Eh, Harry, on est là,dit Ron en agitant les bras en direction du jeune homme."

Eh oui, jeune homme. Harry avait perdu ses courbes enfantines pendant les vacances. Il avait pris plusieurs centimètres, il devait approcher le 1m80 et surtout il avait enlevé ses fichues lunettes qu'il avait remplacé par des lentilles de contact. On peut dire qu'il était devenu un très bel homme. En le voyant sans ses lunettes, Hermione pensa qu'il aurait du mal cette année à se débarasser de la horde de jeunes filles qui ne manquerait pas de se manifester. Elle rigola doucement à cette image.

En relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard violine d'un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

" Excusez-moi mademoiselle, c'est bien le Poudlard Express? lui demanda l'inconnu.

- Oui, c'est bien le train pour Poudlard. Vous êtes nouveau? Je ne vous ai jamais vu.

- Effectivement je viens d'arriver en Angleterre. Je suis originaire du Japon et je suis venu rejoindre mon cousin.

- Votre cousin? Je le connais sûrement s'il est à Poudlard. Qui est-ce?

- Blaise Zabini. Le visage d'Hermione se ferma. Oh vu de votre grimace vous le connaissez et je parierai que vous êtes une Griffondor. Je me trompe?

- Non, vous avez raison. Entre nos maisons, l'entente est plutôt fraîche mais avec la guerre, beaucoup Serpentards nous ont rejoint. J'espère que ça va s'améliorer cette année. Ce ne serait pas un mal!

- C'est sûr que c'est plus simple qu'en on travaille dans une bonne ambiance. A nous d'arranger les choses. Bon, il faut que je vous laisse. Merci, pour le renseignement.

- Oh mais de rien. Ce fut un plaisir.

- Je suis très mal poli! Je ne me suis même pas présenté, je m'appelle Eiri Zabini.

- Moi, je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Ah oui, mon cousin m'a parlé de vous. Vous êtes une amie d'Harry Potter.

- Il n'a pas du vous dire des choses très agréable sur moi.

- Bien au contraire...

La jeune femme fut très surprise d'une telle réponse.

... Il adore votre manière de, je cite, " clouer le bec de Pansy". Je ne sais pas qui est Pansy mais il n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier.

Ron et Harry arrivèrent à ce moment là:

- Ron, Harry, je vous prédente Eiri, le cousin de Blaise. Il vient d'arriver du Japon pour finir sa scolarité à Poudlard.

- Salut! dirent-ils en coeur

- Eiri, je te présente Harry Potter...

- Voilà le fameux Harry Potter et je suppose que toi tu dois être Ron Wesley, c'est ça?

- Oui, comment tu le sais? lui demanda Ron assez surpris.

- Mon cousin m'a parlé de ton jeu au quidditch. Il paraît que tu es un bon gardien. J'espère avoir l'occasion de t'affronter. J'étais poursuiveur dans l'équipe de ma maison. Bon, il faut vraiment que je vous laisse. A plus!

- Salut! lui répondirent Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Ron, plus ou moins jaloux:

- Tu le connais depuis quand ce gars là?

- Calme toi Ron chéri, il m'a demandé si c'était le bon train pour Poudlard et comme il est civilisé, nous avons commencé à discuter, c'est tout. Tu vois rien d'alarmant.

- Il est plutôt charmant comme type, coupa Harry sentant la dispute venir.

- Tu deviendrais gay? demanda Ron amusé

- Qui c'est, ça se pourrait bien! Tu n'as plus qu'à faire attention à toi dans les douches! lui lança-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, puis il monta lui aussi dans le train

- Il plaisantait là?Hein, Herm', il se fiche de moi?

- En ce qui concerne les douches, oui. Après pour le reste, c'est possible, on ne l'a pas vu souvent avec une nana. De tout façon, tu sors avec moi, t'es protégé," lui dit-elle tout aussi amusé qu'Harry et grimpa dans le train à la suite de son ami.

Ron soupira et monta aussi.

Effectivement l'année ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos pour nos élèves.

Le trajet se passa sans problème majeur.

Un léger accrochage entre Harry et Draco ne modifia pas l'humeur joyeuse de la plupart des élèves.

Un élève se morfondait tout seul dans sa cabine. Son cousin ne se trouvait pas dans le train. Il pensait pouvoir lui faire la surprise avant d'arriver mais il ne le trouva pas.

A la descente du train, Hagrid appela les premières années ainsi que les nouveaux élèves des différentes classes. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir dû changer d'écoles à cause de la guerre, songea Eiri. Tant mieux, il ferait moins tâche au milieu des plus jeunes.

Harry, Ron et Herm' montèrent dans une des calèches accompagnés par Luna et Neville. Visiblement eux aussi s'étaent déclarés pendant les vacances. C'est vrai que Neville avait été gravement blessé pendant la dernière bataille et Luna était allée le voir tous les jours à Ste Mangouste. Harry était heureux pour ses amis. La guerre leur avait apporté le bonheur en les forçant à se dévoiler et c'était bien ainsi. Combien de temps auraient-ils attendu sinon?

A part lui, tout le monde semblait heureux. La seule personne à qui il pensait depuis cette fameuse dernière bataille était son pire ennemi. Il ne cessait de penser au fait que Draco lui avait pratiquement sauvé la vie en couplant son Avada Cadavra au sien pour abattre le Lord Noir. Sans lui, il s'en serait probablement pas sorti. Et il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire merci. Mais c'était leur dernier regard avant que les aurors ne l'emmènent qui le frustrait. Il lui avait semblait lire de la tristesse. Etait-ce possible venant d'un Malfoy, ou était-ce dû à la bataille qui avait fait rage et qui avait privé Draco de sa légendaire indifférence?

Il n'avait cessé de se poser la question depuis lors sans arriver à une quelconque réponse.

Trop pris par ses pensés, il n'avait pas senti la calèche s'arrêter. Ce fut Hermione qui le tira de ses doux songes avec une grande claque.

" Hein, quoi, qu'est ce qui ce passe? béguéya-t-il les idées pas tout à fait en place.

- On est arrivé depuis au moins 5min. On va être à la bourre. Grouilles toi."

Harry se leva d'un bon et suivit son amie.

Dans la Grande Salle régnait le brouhaha coutumier.

Les élèves déjà installés attandaient patiement la Répartition.

Le silence se fit quand le professeur Dumbledort se leva pour faire une annoce:

" Mes chers élèves,

Après le cérémonie habituelle nous aurons une autre Répartition. En effet plusieurs écoles de sorcelleries à travers le monde ont été détruites et nous allons acceuillir certains de leurs élèves. Comme vous le savez, votre professeur de métamorphose est parti à la retraite. Nous acceuillons aujourd'hui un nouveau professeur: Mr Sirius Black. Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faite, laissons place à la Cérémonie."

Harry avait remarqué son absence à la table des professeurs. D'ailleurs il manquait encore le professeur de DCLM et d'Histoire de la Magie. Harry vit entrer son parrain à la tête des nouveaux. Il était si content pour lui. Puis il reporta son regard sur un autre visage. Il accrocha le regard gris de celui qui hantait ses pensées. Le contact se fit. Aucune haine, aucune colère, juste un sentiment indéfinissable.

L'annonce du premier nom rompit le lien fragile.

Harry détourna le tête et s'absorba dans la cérémonie.

Draco non plus ne crompenait pas ce changement entre son pire ennemi et lui même. La haine qu'ils s'étaient portés pendant 6 années semblait avoir disparu depuis la guerre. Un sentiment étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier lui serrait le coeur à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Pourtant il ne cessait de l'énerver. Il avait beau vouloir détourner son regard de ces yeux verts, il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Par Merlin que c'était frustrant.

La Répartition des 1ères années prit fin, mais le Choixpeau continua à appeler des élèves. La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et laissa place à une jeune femme visiblement d'origine africaine. Le Choixpeau n'hésita pas et l'envoya à Serdaigle. Les élèves de cette table crièrent leur joie et l'accueillir. Il y eut une dizaine d'autres noms. Puis vint le dernier:

" Zabini Eiri"

Draco détourna son regard de la superbe silouhette de sa Némésis et se retourna vivement sur son ami:

" Tu nous avais pas dit qu'un mec de ta famille débarquait à Poudlard?

- Je ne savais pas qu'il venait. C'est mon cousin. Je savais que ses parents étaient morts lors de la dernière guerre mais je ne savais qu'il n'avait plus de famille au Japon et qu'il devrait venir en Angleterre.

Blaise détailla la longue silouhette de son cousin. 3 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et pourtant il n'avait cessé d'avoir des sentiments pour lui. Il ne put retenir un soupir admiratif. Eiri avait bien changé. Il était devenu un très bel homme. Sa longue chevelure lui battait les reins en un mouvement plus que suggéstif. Il dégageait une aura de sensualité dont il semblait ne pas prendre conscience. Sa démarche féline fit naître une douce chaleur au creux des reins de Blaise. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à être sensible au charme animal que dégagait son cousin.

Eiri avançait lentement vers l'estrade des professeurs sous les soupirs des jeunes filles de la salle et même de certains garçons. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et coiffa le Choixpeau. Une fois installé, il chercha son cousin du regard. Il le trouva assis à côté d'un jeune homme à la beauté blonde ravageuse. Le Choixpeau le coupa alors dans ses pensées:

" Tiens, tu n'es pas le premier de cette famille. Un Zabini. Pourtant tu es bien différent. Du courage, de l'honneur... Un japonais? Elevé en samouraï, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est exact.

- Mais dis moi, tu es un fils du Clan des Dragons?

- C'est aussi exact.

- C'est déjà rare dans avoir un dans cette école, alors deux.

- Mais mon cousin n'est pas un fils du Clan.

- Je ne te parlais pas de ton cousin. Regarde bien la salle, quelqu'un doit attirer ton regard. Ressents le, vous avez la même aura.

De nouveau Eiri balaya la salle du regard, s'arrêtant sur plusieurs visages mais il revenait systématiquement vers le jeune homme assis à côté de son cousin.

- Tu as vu juste, c'est bien lui. Bien où je vais te mettre.

Puis après un moment qui parut une éternité à tous les élèves, le Choixpeau annonça:

- Griffondor".

La stupeur se lit sur le visage de Blaise. Il était persuadé qu'il serait envoyé à Serpentard comme les autres Zabini avant lui.

Eiri se leva sous les acclamations de sa nouvelle maison mais contre toute attente, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la table des Serpentards et sauta au cou de son cousin. Ils s'étregnirent longuement et se séparèrent. Eiri déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de son cousin et partit s'assoir à sa table. Draco eut un étrange sentiment en croisant le regard violaçé du nouveau venu. Une impression de familiarité...

Malgré qu'ils fussent au courant de leur lien de parenté, Herm', Ron et Harry furent surpris de sa réaction:

"Eh ben, il y va franco celui là au moins! s'éxclama Ron.

- Oui et il a bien raison. C'est son cousin et vu la distance et à cause de la dernière guerre, ils n'ont pas du se voir depuis un moment, rajouta Herm'"

Harry n'ajouta rien, mais il avait senti autre chose. Il semblait qu'autre chose que le sang les liait.

Le professeur Dumbledort se leva à nouveau:

"Maintenant que tous nos élèves sont installés, je vais vous présentais vos nouveaux professeurs: comme je vous le disais toute à l'heure, Mr Black remplacera le professeur McGonagall. Acceuillons maintenant votre nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie: Mr Lupin. Certains d'entre vous l'on déjà eu en tant que professeur de DCLM mais il a préféré, cette année, vous enseigner cette matière. Et enfin votre nouveau professeur de DCLM, Mr Malfoy.

Harry, Ron et Herm' relevèrent vivement la tête, comme les trois quart des élèves de la salle pour voir entrer leur nouveau professeur. Harry fut surpris de l'attitude de Lucius. Il n'arborait plus cette éternelle expression d'indifférence qu'il lui avait connu. Il vit même un éclair de tendresse passé dans son regard quand il croisa son fils.

Le repas fut servi et le chahut reprit possession de l'immense salle.

A la table des professeurs, Lucius remarqua un drôle d'échange entre son fils et Potter. Visiblement le sang de son fils avait choisi sa moitié. L'année s'annoçait riche en rebondissements songea-t-il.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews: voici la suite.

J'espère que ça vous plaira tout au tant.

Bonne lecture

**2ème chapitre: La jalousie est un vilain défaut ( tout dépend du point de vue)**

Le mois de septembre s'était plutôt bien passé.

La haine légendaire entre rouges et verts était devenue de l'indifférence. Voyant leurs princes respectifs s'évitaient, le reste des élèves avaient plus ou moins suivi le mouvement. Même Snape avait fait des efforts pour être plus juste envers les Griffondors. Il ne laissait rien passer non plus mais un des Serpentards avait eu la superbe surprise d'avoir une retenue après avoir fait râter la potion de Neville. En gros, l'ambiance n'était pas encore à la franche camaraderie mais au moins les élèves pouvaient enfin travailler dans le calme.

La deuxième semaine d'octobre marquait le début de la saison de quidditch.

Harry était devenu capitaine et il lui manquait plusieurs équipiers. Il lui fallait 2 poursuiveurs et un batteur. Il avait donné rendez vous ce vendredi soir aux élèves qui souhaitait passer les tests d'entrer dans l'équipe.

Pour l'instant, il était dans la bibliothèque devant une pile de livres de potion. Le matin même le professeur Snape leur avait donné un devoir sur les effets bénéfiques et nocifs de la Bélladone. Une véritable horreur. Il y avait des centaines d'utilisations possible de cette fichue plante. Pour une fois qu'il avait décidé de prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs, il fallait qu'il en est un qui lui prenne toute sa soirée. Enfin, c'était pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire. Depuis que Ron et 'Mione sortaitent ensemble, ils se voyaient régulièrement le soir, dans la chambre de la préfète-en-chef, le laissant seul. Plongé dans ses réflextions un brin déprimantes, il n'avait pas entendu Eiri s'assoir à côté de lui:

" Ben alors Ry-kun, t'en fait une drôle de tête? Ca va pas?

- Si, si, ça va, je me prends juste la tête sur ce pu... de devoir! Pour une fois que je voulais prendre un peu d'avance pour avoir mon week-end tranquille, il faut que j'tombe sur un truc qui me prend des heures, lui répondit Harry en soupirant.

- Ah! C'est le devoir de potion?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Tu veux que je te file un coup de main? En fait quand on trouve le bon bouquin, ça va vite.

- Tu trouves? Regardes un peu tous les livres que j'ai épluché pour faire cette m...!

Eiri lit rapidement les titres.

- T'as pas le bon! Attends, je vais voir si je ne le trouve pas.

Il se leva et partit vers le rayon potion. Il tomba nez à nez avec Draco.

- Tiens, la p'tite demoiselle!

Eiri ne répondit pas de suite et s'avança le plus près possible de lui. Une fois son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il lui rétorqua:

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, la p'tite demoiselle pourrait bien un jour te faire hurler de plaisir, petit dragon."

Il lui vola un baiser et partit s'en se retourner. Eiri était satisfait de son petit effet. Il n'avait pas prévu de mettre son plan à execution aussitôt mais le beau blond lui avait tendu la perche.

En effet, le week-end précédant, il avait longuement discuté avec Blaise. Après une longue après midi d'amour et de jeux des plus excitant, ils avaient parlé de leurs amis.

_Flashback_

"Tu sais Eiri, je suis inquié pour Drak. En se moment, il ne va pas très bien. Lui qui avait commencé à s'ouvrir aux autres après la guerre, il se renferme à nouveau. Il redevient agressif. Je n'aime pas ça.

- Dis moi, s'était-il déjà transformé?

- Oui. Sa tante a tué sa mère sous ses yeux. La haine pour cette femme a provoqué la transformation. La pauvre Bellatrix, je n'aurai pas voulu être à sa place. Elle était méconnaissable. Quand j'appris le meurtre de sa mère, je suis de suite allé au manoir. Quand je suis entré, je l'ai retrouvé prostré dans un coin de la pièce, couvert de sang, fixant le tas de chair qui fut autrefois sa tante. Je compris de suite ce qui c'était passé et je le pris avec moi. Après lui avoir fait prendre une douche et soigner les quelques blessures qu'il avait, je lui expliquais calmement la raison de cette soudaine transformation. Apparement on ne lui en avait jamais parlé mais son père confirma mon histoire. Depuis, quand il est en colère, ses yeux prennent une teinte violine. D'ailleurs comment ce fait-il que les tiens sont constament de cette couleur?

- Parce que je me suis transformé en toute connaissance de cause. Je connaissais ma nature et savait que c'était la seule chose à faire pour ne pas me retrouver à l'état de marionnette. Ma mère était très fière d'être une fille du Clan et m'avait mis au courant. De là, je me suis documenté et j'ai découvert que le présence d'un danger imminant ou le sentiment de colère n'était pas nécessaire pour la transformation en étant bien préparé. Alors, je me suis entraîné pour pouvoir le faire à n'importe quel moment. Car je savais que si je me transformais sous le coup de la haine, je risquais de massacrer mes parents. Je leur en veux mais pas au point de les tuer.

- Pour en revenir à Draco, en quoi le fait qu'il se soit transformé, a avoir avec sa soudaine agressivité?

- Un Dragon d'or n'a qu'un seul amour de toute sa vie. Son sang réagit au premier regard de la personne qu'il lui est destiné. Comme toi pour moi. Quand je fus en âge d'avoir mes premiers flirts, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. Au fil du temps, mes sentiments se précisèrent: j'étais amoureux de toi. Mon sang avait parlé. C'était toi l'unique amour de ma vie. Et je pense que Draco a peur de comprendre ce que lui dit son coeur.

- Alors, tu crois qu'il a rencontré son âme soeur. Et quand? Parce que à par ici, je ne vois pas trop.

- Tu es aussi aveugle que lui. Pourtant ça crève les yeux. Il passe son temps à le dévorer des yeux!

- Le? Un mec?

- Ouais

- Un mec que je connais?

- Oh oui.

- Un serpentard?

- Non.

- Un griffondor?

- Ouais!

Blaise se retint de justesse de faire une grimace.

- Par Merlin, quel Griffondor a pu mettre Draco dans un état... Un éclair passa dans son esprit...Potter?

- BINGO! Tu vois quand tu veux!

- Eh, ben il est pas sorti de l'auberge.

- En fait, le problème, c'est qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre mais si on ne les pousse pas à bout, jamais ils ne l'admettrons.

- Et on fait comment pour aider nos deux idiots?

- T'es prêt le cas échéant à prendre un coup de poing dans la figure?

- Vois pas le rapport.

- Tu as dit à Draco pour nous?

- Non, pas encore. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais à mes avances après 3 ans de séparation.

- Parfait. Alors écoute...

_Fin flashback_

Il jetta un coup d'oeil à Harry et constata que son plan serait vraiment une réussite. Il lui avait lançé un regard noir. Il ne releva pas, alla chercher le livre dont il avait besoin pour l'aider à finir son devoir.

Cette année allait être terriblement amusante. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas que Harry et Draco d'aveugles, certains professeurs l'étaient visiblement aussi.

A sa table, Harry ruminait sa soudaine colère envers Eiri:

_Comment il a osé embrasser Malfoy comme ça. Ca se fait pas de sauter sur les gens. On lui a apprit quoi au Japon.Et l'autre là qui dit rien. Pffuuu, si ça avait été moi, j'aurai pris un de ses coups de poing._

Il continua à râler dans sa barbe jusqu'à ce que sa conscience lui rappelle sa présence:

_T'es jaloux?_

_Moi, jaloux, ça va pas non?_

_Alors pourquoi râles-tu comme ça? Si Eiri a envie de se faire le beau blond, t'as pas grand chose à dire, non?_

_J'en ai rien à faire. Il fait ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut!_

_Mouais, t'es pas très convainquant quand même._

Le retour d'Eiri arrêta net ses pensées.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, il songeait encore à ce qu'il avait vu dans la bibliothèque. Tout en se déshabillant, il essayait d'analyser ce qu'il avait ressenti.

_Se pourrait-il que je sois jaloux? _

Il se coucha et glissa dans les bras de Morphée, laissant cette question en suspend.

Draco, de son côté, ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit. Il pensait au baiser d'Eiri.

_D'accord il m'a embrassé. Par Merlin, c'était juste un baiser. Pas de quoi foutait un chat. Qu'est ce qui me prend de réagir comme une vierge effarouchée? D'ailleurs c'est tout à fait normal qu'il est craqué sur moi, je suis le plus beau mec de Poudlard. Quoi qu'il n'est pas mal non plus. Pourtant y a un truc qui me chiffonne.Mais quoi? Pour quoi je me sens si frustré?_

La petite voix de sa conscience vint mettre son grain de sel

_Ah ouais, tu vois vraiment pas ce qui te chiffonne? Pourtant, c'est pas dur!_

_Toi! Si c'est pour venir faire des devinettes, casse-toi!Je suis déjà assez embrouillé comme ça!_

_Ok, te fâche pas! Alors, un indice?_

_Accouches, je vais pas y passer la nuit!_

_Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi agressif? _

_Ca va! Qui d'autre était dans la bibliothèque ce soir?_

_Hein? Attends, y avait Greg, Vincent, Londubas, Pansy aussi je crois, et mister Potter... Je vois pas en quoi ça m'avance?_

_Pourtant c'est sous ton nez. Qui vous a vu?_

_Ben, sûrement la moitié d'entre eux, pourq..._

_Je vois que t'as percuté! Bonne nuit._

Il avait croisé le regard de Potter au moment où Eiri l'avait embrassé. Un regard noir, haineux... Jamais il n'avait vu une tel expression dans ce regard si doux d'ordinaire. C'était ça qui le gênait à ce point? Non, ce n'était que Potter... En quoi ça dérangerait?

Tout comme pour Harry, il n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre son investigation et s'endormit.

Eiri, quant à lui était très satisfait de sa journée. Son petit baiser volé avait eu un effet dévastateur. Ils étaient réèllement fous l'un de l'autre. Mais 6 années à se haïr pour dissimuler au plus profond d'eux même ce sentiment d'amour avaient rendu les choses presque impossible. Il avait fallu qu'ils s'allient pendant la guerre pour qu'ils découvrent que la haine éprouvé jusqu'alors n'était pas immuable. Leur regard l'un sur l'autre commença à se modifier, leur faisant perdre tous leurs repères. Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas grand chose à faire. Pour eux, le problème était presque réglé. Mais bien d'autres auraient besoin d'u coup de main. L'animosité séculaire entre Serpentards et Griffondors empêchaient même certains adultes d'être heureux. Par Merlin qu'il aimait jouer les marieuses. Et des couples qu'il avait aidé, certains étaient déjà mariés, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il était même le parrain du premier bébé de Chang et Meian. Le sourire aux lèvres, le sommeil l'emporta aussi vers le pays des rêves.

§§§§§§§§§

Et voila un nouveau chapitre...

Dites moi s'il vous plait... Review please


	4. Chapter 4

**3ème chapitre: Histoire de quidditch**

Eiri se leva plutôt que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui avait lieu les sélections pour l'équipe de quidditch.

Après avoir avalé un rapide petit déj', il fila tout droit sur le terrain, histoire de s'échauffer un peu, mais à son grand étonnement, le terrain était déjà occupé. L'équipe des Serpentards avaient déjà commencé leurs tests.

Eiri se ravisa et alla s'installer dans les gradins. Il observa les différents candidats. Les deux gorilles du dragon, Pansy, deux autres qu'il ne connaissait pas et son cousin.

_Ce serait drôlement amusant si nous étions tous les deux pris. Ca donnerait un peu de piment au match._

Blaise remarqua vite son cousin.

" Alors, tu viens voir contre qui tu devras te battre au prochain match?

- Je ne suis pas encore dans l'équipe. Je saurai ça ce soir!

- Je t'ai déjà vu joué. Ce serait un comble que Potter ne remarque pas ton talent. Au fait, en parlant de lui, ça avance ton idée?

- Mieux que prévu. J'ai volé un baiser au p'tit dragon devant lui. S'il avait pu, il m'aurait fusillé sur place. Et toi, une première approche?

- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occas' de l'approcher, mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui, ça devrait pouvoir se faire! Bon, faut qu'j'y retourne...

Il commença à partir mais se ravisa.

- Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Moi aussi... Aller, file, Tu dois entrer dans l'équipe. Je veux pouvoir me mesurer à toi."

Les tests se passèrent plutôt bien. Crabbe et Goyle étaient les nouveaux batteurs, Pansy, gardien et son cousin finissait poursuiveur. De sacrés matchs en perspectives.

Harry arrivait tranquillement sur le terrain. Il était temps de reformer l'équipe des Griffondors. Beaucoup étaient partis l'année dernière. Il lui manquait deux poursuiveurs et un batteur. Ron l'accompagnait pour l'aider dans son choix. Depuis sa cinquième année, son jeu comme gardien avait beaucoup évolué. Il était devenu même très bon.

Ils discutaient tous les deux quand ils furent interrompus par une remarque sarcastique de Draco:

" Tu devrais laisser tomber Potter, t'as aucune chance cette année, surtout avec la belette comme gardien. On peut déjà fêter notre victoire.

Ni Harry, ni Ron n'eurent le temps de répondre, Blaise les devança:

- Evitons de trop nous anvançer , nous pourrions avoir de mauvaises surprises Draco. Tu n'as pas encore vu jouer mon cousin. Il est doué...

Puis il s'approcha d'Harry et lui prit le menton:

- ... De plus notre cher Sauveur a pris en musculature cet été. Ca pourrait devenir intéressant."

Et il partit, laissant un Harry rouge de gêne.

Eiri, qui avait entendu l'échange trouva son amour très doué. Draco avait de suite mordu, tout comme Harry la dernière fois. C'était à.pleurer de rire.

Encore un peu confus par la soudaine familiarité du Serpentard, il annonça le début du test.

Les Serpentards passèrent à la douche et partirent. Draco attrapa Blaise par le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin:

" Qu'est ce qui te prends? Tu peux me le dire?

- Tu parles de quoi Drak? Lui répondit Blaise, innocent.

- De ta petite scène avec Potter!

- Quoi? Je vois pas ce qu'il y a à en dire. Il me plaît. Il est devenu très séduisant. D'autant plus que sans ses lunettes, il a un regard ravageur.

- Oui, ça je sais!

- Ah, tu l'as aussi remarqué?

Les joues de Draco se tintèrent d'un joli rose quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Ecoute Draco, il me plaît et j'ai bien l'intention de le mettre dans mon lit. Et inutile de me faire ton regard de tueur, je m'en fous. Qu'est ce que t'as, t'es jaloux?

- Jaloux, mais ça va pas non! Tu fais ce que tu veux!

- Bien, mais je te préviens, si tu le veux, bouge toi! Je ne te laisserai pas me le piquer sous le nez, petit dragon."

Blaise le planta au milieu de la pelouse.

Draco fulminait. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de lui faire une scène? Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait avec Potter, il n'en avait rien à foutre?

_A vraiment? Alors pourquoi t'es en colère?_

_Tu vas me lâcher, toi!_

_Non, j'adore t'emmerder! C'est si facile, AH ah ah..._

_Arrête de te foutre de moi! En plus, je suis pas en colère!_

_Qu'est ce que ça doit être quand tu l'es?_

_Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive à moi en ce moment? C'est la deuxième fois que je me parle à moi-même, ça devient grave!_

_Le petit dragon est amoureux! Ah aha ah..._

_Moi, amoureux? Et de qui, puis que tu es si maline?_

_Ca, c'est à toi de trouver! Tchao!_

_Rrrrrrrrr, maudite conscience!_

Il rentra au château en grommelant.

Les tests des Griffondors prirent fin avec l'essai d'Eiri. Il avait réussi à mettre huit buts sur dix à Ron. Harry n'en revenait pas. Blaise avait raison, son cousin était très doué.

Il avait recruté Dean en tant que batteur et Neville en poursuiveur. Sa performance l'avait bleuffé. Il s'était incroyablement amélioré sur un balai. Il n'était pas aussi bon que l'asiatique mais il méritait amplement sa place dans l'équipe.

Après un bon passage à la douche, Ron et Harry rejoignirent Hermion dans la bibliothèque.

" Alors, ça s'est bien passé? Vous avez réussi à former une bonne équipe?

- Ouais, lui répondit Ron en l'embrassant, Eiri est vachement doué! Avec lui, obligé qu'on gagne la coupe encore cette année. Et puis comme l'a si bien souligné Blaise notre Harry national a pris en musculature et en vitesse.

Harry rougit de nouveau à l'évocation de cette petite scène.

- Blaise?

- Oui, 'mione. Mr Zabini fait du rentre-dedans à notre ami.

- Tu plaisantes là?

- Non, pas du tout mon amour. Et puis, t'aurais vu la tronche de Malfoy, c'était à mourir de rire!

- Comment ça?

- En fait, l'autre tordu venait de lancer une vanne du genre " vous aurez aucune chance blablabla", on a pas eu le temps de répondre que Blaise lui a cloué le bec en faisant du gringue à Harry. T'aurais du voir ça...

- Ca va Ron, je crois qu'elle a compris, coupa Harry. On va pas revenir trente six fois là dessus.

- Rabajoie, va!

Changeant complètement de conversation, histoire de soulager son ami, Hermione leur proposa d'aller à Pré-au-lard, s'acheter des tenues pour le bal d'Hallowen.

" On devrait proposé aussi à Eiri de venir ajouta-t-elle. Je vais aller le chercher. On se retrouve dans 20min devant la porte de la tour.

- Ok, lui répondirent ses amis, en coeur."

Pendant ce temps, Eiri et son cousin étaient fort occupés dans la salle sur Demande.

Le corps couvert de sueur, Eiri gémissait sous les caresses de son amant. Une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre fermement accroché au drap, il atteignait la jouissance sous les coups de langue experts de son cousin. Il cria son nom quand il se répandit dans sa gorge.

Blaise redressa la tête, se lécha félinement les lèvres, savourent le goût exquis de son amour. Il remonta long de son torse laissant ses mains courir sur ses courbes divines.

" Retournes toi, lui susura-t-il au creux de l'oreille".

Eiri, le corps tout tremblant d'anticipation, s'executa. Blaise marmona une formule pour lubrifier ses doigts et commença à préparer cette antre humide. Un doigt, puis deux et enfin trois. Il les retira quand Eiri bougea ses hanches. Un grognement de frustration accompagna son geste. Il fut vite remplaçé par un râle de douleur et de plaisir mélangés. Blaise attendit quelques instants que son amant s'habitue à cette intrusion. Un mouvement de hanches lança la danse. D'abord doux pour ne pas le blesser inutilement, le désir se fit vite trop fort. Les coups de hanches se firent plus violents, plus profonds. Pour intensifier le plaisir de son aimé, il prit son désir dressé à pleine main et entama un mouvement irrégulier de va-et-vient. Eiri ne pouvait retenir un gémissement, presqu'un cri à chaque coup de butoir. Ils perdirent vite toute notion de réalité.et comme à chaque fois, la jouissance fut violente, presque douloureuse. Eiri jouit dans la main de son amant en hurlant son nom. Blaise, sentant une pression plus forte sur son membre, ne peut se retenir plus longtemps. Son dernier va-et-vient fut le plus violent. Il se vida à l'intérieur.

Ils s'affalèrent l'un sur l'autre, Blaise toujours entouré de sa prison de chair. Ils aimaient savourer se moment ainsi, encore l'un en l'autre, se murmurant de douces paroles d'amour.

D'un coup de baguette, ils se nettoyèrent et se rhabillèrent.Ils sortirent ensemble de la pièce non sans se faire un dernier baiser.

Quelques minutes plutard, Hermione accosta le jeune homme aux cheveux longs lui demandant s'il voulait venir avec eux à Pré-au-lard. Celui-ci acquiésa,et la suivit faisant un rapide signe à son cousin.

Les quatres jeunes gens avançaient tranquillement dans la rue principale du seul village sorcier de toute l'Angleterre.

Ilr rentrèrent dans un magasin de vêtements pour se choisir une robe. Harry avait décidé dans offrir une à Ron. Celui-ci avait eu beau protesté, Harry avait tenu bon. Le temps de leur petite dispute, Hermione et Eiri avaient choisi la leur. Donc, c'est en discutant qu'ils attendirent que ces messieurs se décident.

" Tu joues un drôle de jeu Eiri! dit Hermione au bout de quelques minutes.

- De quoi tu parles 'Mione? luli répondit Eiri, innocent.

- Je te parles de ta petite comédie avec Draco. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Blaise et toi, vous êtes bien plus que des cousins, il suffit de vous regarder. De plus à chaque fois que tu fais une avance à Malfoy, tu regardes la réaction d'Harry.

- Je vois que tu es très observatrice. Effectivement Blaise et moi, nous nous aimons depuis bien longtemps.

- Alors pourquoi vous faîtes ça, car je suppose que Baise fait la même chose avec Harry?

- Tu supposes bien. En fait nous aidons juste ces deux sombres crétins à comprendre leurs sentiments.La première que j'ai croisé Draco, il semblait hypnotisé par quelque chose. Il m'a suiffit de suivre son regard pour tomber sur un jeune homme aux yeux verts. Je les ai reconnu tous les deux sans difficulté puisque mon cousin n'a cessé de me parler d'eux. Rien qu'à l'écouter, je savais qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, probablement depuis leur rencontre mais ils ne l'admettrons jamais sauf si nous leur donnons un petit coup de mains. D'autant plus que ça devient urgent. Blaise me disait que Draco commençait à déprimer depuis le début de l'année et je pense que tu as dû remarquer un état similaire chez Harry.

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Il semble souvent très soucieux mais il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne le sait pas lui même. La guerre a modifié ses repères vis-àvis de Draco et il est perdu. La haine disparue, il ne sait pas comment interpréter les nouveaux sentiments qu'il lui inspire.

- J'espère juste que ça se finira bien.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude. J'ai un couple d'amis en Chine à qui j'ai filé un coup de main. Maintenant, ils sont mariés et elle, est enceinte. Bon, j'ai pris un coup de point dans l'histoire, mais ça valait le coup.

- Tu veux peut-être un coup de main?

- C'est bon à savoir. Une alliée dans la place est toujours une aubaine. D'ailleurs, ils ne sont pas les seuls à être aveugles.

- Ah bon, qui d'autres?

- Notre cher professeur de métamorphoses et de DCLM et ce cher professeur Snape avec un certain loup-garou.

- Tu plaisantes là? Je vois mal Mr Malfoy avec le parrain d'Harry!

- Pourtant il n'y a aucun doute. Lucius bouffe littéralement Sirius des yeux dès qu'ils sont dans la même pièce et j'ai bien envie de les enfermer quelques heures ensemble. On pourrait être surpris du résultat. Quand au père Snape et Lupin, je ne sais pas encore comment faire. C'est plus compliqué, ils sont super renfermé tous les deux. Tiens les voilà. Enfin terminé? Pire que des meufs!

- Vous parliez de quoi? demanda Ron, suspicieux.

- D'amour et ce qu'ils ne le voient pas, répondit Hermione évasive en jettant un coup d'oeil à Harry. Maintenant qu'on a tout, on va boire un verre?"

Ils sortirent tous les quatres avec leurs paquets sous le bras et partirent vers Les Trois Balais.

Ils entrèrent dans le pub et remarquèrent Neville et Luna à une table. Ils se joignirent à eux après avoir commander 4 Bière au beurre. La discution fut très animée jusqu'à l'arrivée des ennemis naturels des Griffondors. La bande à Malfoy entra à la suite de leur chef. L'indifférence fut de mise comme presque à chacune de leur rencontre. Malfoy accrocha un instant le regard d'Harry puis poursuivit son chemin vers un table à l'autre bout de la salle. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'élégance naturelle de sa Némésis. Lui aussi avait perdu son côté enfantin pendant les vacances. Sa silouhette élançée était parfaitement mise en valeur par un jean noir à la coupe impeccable et sa chemise pourpre réhaussait la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau. Une douce chaleur naquit dans le creux de ses reins. Il se leva rapidement pour aller aux toilettes, il avait besoin de se passer le visage sous l'eau froide. Son corps réagissait face à Malfoy, il avait désespérement besoin d'eau froide.

En voyant le jeune homme se lever précipitement pour aller aux toilettes, Blaise se leva à son tour et le suivit. Draco regarda toute la scène d'un oeil noir. Au bout de quelques instants, ne les voyant toujours pas revenir, il se leva à son tour. Il ouvrit violement la porte, trouvant un Harry acculé contre le mur par un Blaise plutôt entreprenant. Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour, et d'une voie froide:

" Blaise...

- Hum?

- Casse toi!

- Et pourquoi je te pris, tu vois pas que tu déranges?

Harry regardait cet échange carrément stupéfait. La voie de Draco se fit glaciale:

- Je t'ai dit de te casser.

- Oh, ça va! Je me casse.

Il passa devant lui puis sortit non sans faire un clin d'oeil à Harry. Draco s'approcha d'Harry qui avait lentement glissé à terre. Il s'agenouilla devant lui:

- Ca va? Tu n'as rien?

- Je ...je... non, ça va, y pas de mal.

Harry regardait Draco comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiét.

- Pourquoi m'avoir aidé? Je ne comprends pas.

- Je... En fait, je voudrais qu'on soit ami. Je n'ai plus besoin de jouer le jeu de l'autre taré albinos pour pouvoir faire mon boulot. Si ça te dit bien sûr. Je sais que j'ai été parfaitement odieux pendant six ans et je m'en excuse...

- D'accord, on peut toujours essayer.

Draco se releva et lui tendit la main:

- Ami?

- Ami, répondit Haryy en saisissant la main tendu."

Le silence se fit dans la salle quand ils sortirent en rigolant des toilettes. Eiri se retourna vers son cousin, éberlué. Sur ce coup là, il avait fait fort. A lui, maintenant de finir le travail. Harry se rassit, ignorant les regards surspris de Ron:

" Tu nous fais quoi là?

- Nous avons décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

- En voilà une bonne nouvelle! On va pouvoir bosser nos Aspics en paix, dit Hremione tout sourire.

- Nos joutes verbales vont me manquer, ajouta-t-il sur la même ton que son amie."

Ce week-end fut le plus traquille depuis plus de 6 ans. La première surprise passée, les deux maisons rivales avaient finalement accepté cette ébauche d'amitié.

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, les élèves des autres maisons purent même constater d'autres rapprochements. Visiblement Pansy et Hermione avaient suivi l'exemple de leurs amis. Blaise et Ron avaient fait l'effort de s'adresser la parole sans s'agresser...

Dumbledort regardait ce rapprochement inter-maison d'oeil amusé. Son regard s'arrêta sur Eiri et son sourire s'élargit. Le principal concerné accrocha son regard et sourit à son tour. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'il était plus ou moins à l'origine de ce retournement de situation.

§§§§§§§§§

Je suis désolée pour la dernière mise à jour. Je m'étais pas aperçu d'avoir remis le même chapitre. Merci à Krystene d'avoir fait la remarque.

Donc voici la suite...

J'attends toujours vos comentaires avec impatience


	5. Chapter 5

**4ème chapitre: Une peluche?**

" Griffondor mène 80 à 70. Le match est très serré. Les Serpentards remontent lentement mais sûrement. Leur nouveau poursuiveur, Blaise Zabini, est trés fort..."

Le premier match de la saison oppposait la maison de Griffondor à celle de Serpentard. Les supportaires des deux maisons hurlaient dans les gradins.

Un nouveau but fut marqué par Eiri. Les gardiens étaient dépassés par les performances des cousins Zabini. Mais ni Harry, ni Draco ne firent attention à leur performance trop occupés à chercher le vif d'or. Et ce fut Draco qui le repèra non loin du but des rouges et or. Une course poursuite s'en suivit entre les deux attrapeurs. Ils étaient au coude à coude, le vif d'or à quelques mètres devant eux. Ils bousculèrent, essayant de déstabiliser l'autre. Mais un coup un peu vif leur fit perdre la trace de la petite balle ailée. Harry lança un regard noir au serpentard et s'envola au dessus du terrain cherchant de nouveau des yeux le vif d'or.

Pendant ce temps, le commentateur annonçait le forfait de Blaise, blessé par un cognard mal envoyé par un des batteurs de son équipe.

Le vif d'or restait introuvable. Le match traînait en longueur. Deux heures déjà qu'ils étaient sur le terrain. Draco pestait. Son dos commençait à le faire souffrir et il ne devait pas être le seul dans ce cas là. Il jetta un coup d'oeil à sa Némésis et le vit aussi grimacer. Il fallait vite trouver cette fichue balle. D'un coup, il le vit piquer vers le sol; mais le connaissant il regarda d'abord au dessus de lui, et, bingo, le vif d'or se trouvait à une dizaine de mettre au dessus de lui. Il fonça directement vers son but. Rapidement Harry comprit que sa ruse n'avait pas fonctionné et reprit instantenement de l'altitude. La foule se mit à nouveau à hurler. La fin du match était proche et visiblement les serpentards avaient l'avantage. Les vivats accompagnèrent la folle envolée des deux attrapeurs. Harry parvint à dépasser Draco juste avant qu'il n'attrape le vif. Tout à sa presque victoire, il ne vit pas le cognard arriver. Il le prit de plein fouet, le projettant dans les airs. Aucun des professeurs n'eut le temps de réagir. Draco avait déviait de sa trajectoire et descendait à vive allure. Il rattrapa Harry à quelques mètres au dessus du sol. Le surplus de poids déstabilisa son balai et ils tombèrent. La chute fut nettement moins rude mais néant moins douloureuse. Draco était allongé sur le sol, Harry sur lui, inconscient. La chute vértigineuse lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Tout le monde accoura au centre du terrain autour des deux jeunes hommes.

Draco, l'esprit un peu embrumé, essaya de réveiller celui qui pour l'instant le prenait pour une peluche. Il ne put se retenir de lui caresser le joue:

" Harry, tu m'entends? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Un légér grognement lui répondit.

- T'es vivant, c'est déjà ça."

Il s'assit, non sans mal, Harry toujours dans ses bras. Apparement il n'était pas décidé à le lâcher.

" Eh, la belle au bois dormant, on se réveille...

- Quoi? Dormir, grogna la belle au bois dormant

Draco rit doucement.

- Potter, tu es sur le terrain de quidditch et dans mes bras par dessus le marché, lui dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien là! Drak laisse moi encore dormir, continua-t-il à marmonner

A cette réplique pour le moins suggéstive, Draco rougit mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit. Les professeurs ainsi que Ron et Hermione suivis de la moitié de l'école arrivaient voir s'il y avait des blessés.

" Vous allez bien? demanda Sirius inquiét.

- Moi, ça va, je suis juste un peu sonné par le choc mais Harry a l'air de se croire dans son lit et me prend pour son oreiller. A part ça, je crois qu'il n'a rien. Je vais tout de même l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Il se leva comme il put, Harry toujours accroché à lui et commença à partir vers l'infirmerie.

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire en songeant à ce que lui avait dit Eiri quelques jours plutôt.

- Laisse, je va... commença Sirius qui fut coupé par une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec le père de Draco.

- Laisse les y aller seul. C'est ce qu'ils ont de mieux à faire. Et visiblement ton filleul est bien là où il est!

- Je ne te permets pas de...

- Lucius a raison, Sirius. Laisse les, intervint Rémus.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, répliqua-t-il de plus en plus en colère.

- Alors Black, encore en train de grogner, lui lançant Severus. Il y a quelque chose qui ne te convient pas?

- Oh toi, ne la ramè...

- Sirius, ça suffit! répliqua Lucius froidement. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Et Sevi, inutile de sourire, tu ne vaux pas mieux."

L'attroupement se dispersa. Le professeur Dumbledort suivit tout ce petit monde en ayant toutes les peines du monde à ne pas hurler de rire.

Draco entra à l'infirmerie, Harry toujours endormi dans ses bras.

" Que c'est-il passé... Mme Pomfresh marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant qui se trouvait dans le bras de Draco... Que lui est-il arrivé?

- Il a fait une chute de balai, je l'ai rattrapé avant qu'il ne s'écrase par terre mais nous avons basculé tous les deux et il a attérri sur moi. Maintenant il dort et ne veut plus me lâcher, lui répondit Draco essayant d'afficher un air contrit qui n'abusa pas l'infirmière.

- Dépose le sur ce lit. Je vais l'examiner.

- Oui madame.

Il tenta sans succés de s'éxecuter. Harry le tenait fermement et semblait ne pas avoir envie de se séparer de sa peluche. Mme Pomfresh hésitait entre l'amusement et l'irritation.

- Allongez vous avec lui, je vais en profiter pour voir si vous n'avez rien.

- Euh oui, répondit Draco de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

L'infirmière les examina rapidement et en conclue qu'ils n'avaient rien de grave:

- Vous pourrez partir dès qu'il aura décidé de vous lâcher Mr Malfoy.

- Merci Madame.

- Profitez en pour dormir un peu. Si j'ai bien compris, le match a été long. Je reviendrai vous voir tout à l'heure."

Draco s'installa du mieux qu'il put. De tout façon, il n'avait pas le choix, alors autant être bien installer. Il s'allongea au côté d'Harry passant un bras sur son torse. Celui-ci, naturellement, vint nicher sa tête au creux de son épaule. Le mal aise qu'il avait ressenti au début se dissipa. Il se sentait même plutôt bien, Harry dans ses bras. Il respira profondement, humant le parfum qui s'échappait de la chevelure brune. Il resserra son étreinte et s'endormit.

Quelques instants plutard, Malfoy père et Sirius entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, souhaitant connaître l'état de santé de leur protégé. Mme Pomfresh ne dit rien et le mena jusqu'au lit où ils se reposaient. Ils les trouvèrent enlacés, le visage paisible. Sirius voulut dire quelque chose mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'une main vint le baîlloner.

" Chut, murmura Lucius, le les dérangeons pas. Viens."

Il le prit par la main et se dirigea droit vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, Sirius retira vivement sa main et explosa:

" Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça!

- Et pourquoi donc je te pris? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne m'apprécie pas, un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux bleus acier de Lucius, qu'il faut les empêcher d'étre heureux sous le pretexte que Draco est mon fils. Son sang a choisi Harry et il n'en sera jamais autrement. Draco a la chance de voir son amour être payer de retour. Alors oublie ton aversion envers mon nom et laisse les être heureux."

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et partit. Sirius digérait lentement ce que venait de sous entendre Malfoy. Son petit Harry aimerait son fils. Et vice et versa. Au moins sur un point, il était d'accord avec Lucius, si Harry était heureux, il n'avait rien à dire. Mais il était sûr d'avoir loupé quelque chose, mais quoi? Il secoua la tête et partit donner des nouvelles de son filleul à ses amis et à Rémus.

Quelques heures plutard, Harry se réveilla. Par Merlin qu'il avait bien dormi. Pourtant il n'avait pas le souvenir d'être aller se coucher. Puis sa chute lui revint. Il avait dû tomber dans les pommes. Mais il n'ouvrit pas de suite les yeux, voulant encore profité de cette douce chaleur et de cette odeur de vanille que répendait le corps à côté de lui. _Un corps? Oh Merlin, qu'est ce que j'ai fait? _Il ouvrit prudement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il essaya de se dégager des bras qui l'étreignaient mais ils se resserèrent un peu plus sûr lui. C'est à ce moment là que l'infirmère arriva:

" Je vois que vous êtes réveillez Mr Potter. Bien dormi? murmura-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller la personne alongé à côté de lui. Vous pourrez dire merci à Mr Malfoy, il vous a certainement évité pas mal de blessures.

- Hein? répondit Harry un peu surpris. D'accord ils avaient décidé de devenir ami mais l'affaire était récente et il avait du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle amitié.

- Oh, oui Mr Potter, il vous a même emmener dans ses bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie, vous aviez apparement décidé de ne pas le lâcher après votre chute.

- Je .. Quoi? C'est Malfoy, là? demanda-t-il en désignant le corps assoupi contre lui.

- Oui, vous aviez l'air de tenir à ce qu'il reste avec vous, alors il s'est executé."

Comprenant ses paroles, il rougit violement. Alors il n'avait pas rêvé. Il était bien dans les bras de Draco et inconsciement il avait insisté pour que ce soit le cas. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. L'infirmière le laissa en lui disant qu'il pourrait partir quand il voulait. Sa chute ne lui avait causé aucune blessure:

" Je ne vais pas laissé Draco seul après ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Pourriez vous juste me donner quelque chose à manger, s'il vous plaît?

-Bien sûr, je t'emmène quelque chose.

- Merci."

Il se redressa en essayant de ne pas réveiller cet étrange ange blond qui dormait à son côté.

_Tu es mon ange gardien, Draco. Contre Voldemort, face à Blaise et maintenant cette chute. Je ...je ne sais plus quoi penser._ Il déposa un léger baiser sur les cheveux blonds de sa Némésis. Il le regarda dormir, attendant que Mme Pomfresh lui apporte de quoi se restaurer.

Il mangea de bon coeur n'ayant pratiquement rien avalé avant le match.

Il continua à le regarder après avoir mangé. Il repensa au baiser qu'il avait surpris dans la bibliothèque. Il était jaloux de ce baiser volé. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Lui, Harry Potter était amoureux de Drago Malfoy. Quelle ironie! Plus il y pensait et plus il se rendait compte que c'était bien plus vieux qu'il ne le croyait. Il avait toujours cherché à s'accrocher avec lui, allant même jusqu'à le chercher pour se bagarrer avec lui. Combien de fois, le soir s'était-il senti frustré de ne pas lui avoir balancer quelques vannes dans la journée. Il lui avait fallu plus de 6 ans pour s'apercevoir que sous la haine se dissimulait un sentiment bien plus profond. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres offertes de son ange blond, resserra son étreinte et se rendormit.

Ce fut Mme Pomfresh qui réveilla Harry le lendemain matin:

" Mr Potter, il est près de 11h. Il serait peut-être temps que vous rejoignez vos camarades.

- Oui madame, je me lève de suite.

Une fois assis sur le lit, il constata l'absence de Draco. Il rappele l'infirmière, lui demandant quand était-il parti.

- Mr Malfoy est sorti de l'infirmérie vers 9h ce matin.

- Merci madame.

- Mais de rien. Allez file maintenant, tes amis vont finir par s'inquiéter et je ne veux pas qu'ils assiègent mon infirmerie."

C'est le coeur lourd qu'il sortit de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre la tour des Griffondors.

Ron lui sauta littéralement dessus pour savoir si tout allait bien. Hermione accompagnée d'Eiri furent un peu moins démonstratifs:

" Alors ça va? Sirius nous a dit que tu avais besoin de repos. Mais on a fini par s'inquiéter quand on ne t'a pas vu réapparaître pour le dîner.

- La chute a causé un état de choc et j'ai eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour récupérer. Rien de grave quoi, répondit Harry, tout sourire.

- Et Malfoy? On ne l'a pas vu non plus au dîner. Il va bien? Demanda Hermione.

L'allusion à Draco attrista le jeune homme.

- Oui, il va bien. Mais le choc fut rude pour lui aussi et il a passé la nuit à l'infirmerie.

- C'est cool, si tout va bien! Acheva Eiri, mettant fin à cette discution. Par contre, il serait peut être temps de descendre, il est bientôt midi.

- Ok", répondirent Ron et Hermione.

Harry hésita un instant appréhendant sa prochaine rencontre avec le jeune homme blond. Eiri remarquant son temps d'arrêt, dit aux deux autres de descendre, il devait dire un mot à Harry à propos du match d'hier. Le jeune couple acquiésa et partit.

" Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Harry? On dirait que tu pars au gibet.

- Non, non, ne t'en fais pas tout va bien!

- Ton sourire de joker ne trompe que toi Harry. Que s'est-il passé avec Draco? Car il s'agit bien de Draco n'est-ce pas?

- Tu as raison, il s'agit de Draco...

Harry lui raconta sa prise de conscience, sa nuit et surtout son réveil.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. Il a sûrement eu peur de ta réaction.

- Tu as peut-être raison!

- J'en suis sûr. Tu n'as plus qu'à le séduire, Don Juan! Aller, viens on va déjeuner.

Eiri commença à partir mais Harry le retint:

- Attends, j'ai une question à te poser.

- Oui?

- Tu n'as pas l'air gêné que je m'intéresse aussi à Draco, pourquoi?

Eiri le regarda surpris, déconcerté par cette question.

- Je t'ai vu l'embrasser dans la bibliothèque!

- Oh, ça! C'était fait pour!

- Hein? Je te suis pas là. Tu voulais que je vous vois? Par Merlin, pourquoi?

Ce fut au tour d'Eiri de se confesser.

- Tu veux dire que ce qui c'est passé avec Blaise aux Trois Balais était purement calculé.

- Oui, il ne t'aurait pas fait de mal. Heureusement qu'il connaît Draco par coeur sinon, il aurait eu l'air d'un con, dit-il en rigolant. Et puis, finalement, ça a marché puisque tu t'es rendu compte de tes sentiments pour lui, non?

- Mouais, fit Harry pas très convaincu.

- Fais pas le gueule. Tu me remercieras plutard. Bon, on descend. Je commence à crever la dalle.


	6. Chapter 6

**5ème chapitre: Une panthère et un loup garou**

Les premières vacances de l'année avait vidé Poudlard de la moitié de ses élèves.

Les préparatifs pour le bal battaient leur plein.

Hermione discutait tranquillement frou-frou avec Ginny et Luna. Devant la cheminée de leur salle commune, Ron et Harry faisait une partie d'échecs sorciers.

Les élèves, en général, occupaient paisiblement leurs soirées d'automne. Dans la salle commune des Serpantards, on pouvait voir Draco, assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, un livre à la main, Grégory et Vincent se racontaient pour la enième fois ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant l'été, Pansy, Millicente et leurs camardes avaient les mêmes activités que les demoiselles en rouge et or. Balise et Eiri occupaient leur soirée un peu différement des autres... Mais à part ça, une soirée tranquille de vacances.

Deux professeurs étaient trop occupés pour goûter au calme des vacances. C'était la nuit de la pleine lune et le professeur Lupin descendait rejoindre le professeur Snape popur qu'il lui donne sa potion. Potion qui le rendait presque inoffensif quand il se transformait. Il frappa à la porte du cachot:

"Entrez! annonça froidement Snape.

- Bonsoir Sévérus, dit Rémus en entrant dans la pièce.

- Tu viens pour la potion? demanda Sévérus sans lever le nez de ces travaux.

- Oui, l'as-tu terminée?

- Presque. Encore une dizaine de minutes.

- Bien, je vais attendre ici, si ça ne te déranges pas

- ..."

La discution fut close. Le regard de Rémus fit le tour de la pièce. Le bureau de Snape lui servait aussi de labo. Les étagères croulaient sous les bocaux et les livres. Rémus s'approcha d'une des bibliothèques et commença à lire les différents titres. Plusieurs traîtés de magie, de potion, des romans sorciers et à sa grande surprise, des traîtés de médecine et des romans moldus. Il prit un roman de Shakespire et s'assit face au bureau de Sévérus. Il lut quelques pages et leva son regard sur son vis-à-vis. Sévérus était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Les sourcils à peine fronçés lui donnaient cet air sévère que ses élèves redoutaient tant. Pourtant les quelques mèches qui s'échappaient du catogan, lui adoucissaient sensiblement le visage. Rémus se demanda comment il faisait pour avoir l'air à la fois sévère et enfantin. Il continua à le détailler du regard. Le professeur de potion avait troqué son éternelle robe noire à col droit contre une ample chemise saphir qui dévoilait une partie de ses épaules.

En sentant un regard posé sur lui, Sévi leva le menton. Il fut surpris de voir Rémus le dévisager en rougissant. Ses yeux accrochèrent, un instant, ceux du loup-garou. Ils détournèrent leur regard simultanément, les joues légèrement rosies. Un silence gêné suivit cet échange pour le moins ambigu. Sévi retourna à sa potion non sans jeter de temps à autre de petits coups d'oeil à l'homme assis en face de lui. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour lui. Déjà lors de leur propre scolarité, il l'avait désiré. Mais depuis le soir où il avait découvert qu'il était un loup-garou, il avait refoulé ses sentiments naissants au fond de lui. Mais là, de le voir si paisible, ils refaisaient surface. De plus l'âge l'avait considérablement embelli. On était loin de l'adolescent maigre et blafard. Il avait pris en taille et en musculature. La finesse de ses traits réhaussait ses yeux couleur or et ses cheveux mi-long châtains illuminaient son visage. Rémus le coupa dans sa réflexion:

"Sévérus, le temps presse. Il fera bientôt nuit. As-tu fini? Demanda-t-il suppliant

- Oui, j'ai terminé. Tiens, bois tout.

- Merci.

Rémus avala le contenu d'un seul trait. La grimace qu'il afficha, tira un sourire au professeur de potion.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Merci encore Sévérus.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, tourna la poignet et... Rien. La porte refusait de bouger. Il sortit sa baguette murmura une formule et réessaya d'ouvrir. Toujours rien..

- Alors Rémus, on ne sait plus ouvrir une porte.

- Sévérus, ce n'est pas le moment de rire. Je ne vais pas tarder à me transformer. Alors si tu ne veux réitérer l'expérience d'y à 20 ans, aide moi!

Ils s'acharnèrent un quart d'heure sur cette pauvre porte qui refusait toujours de souvrir. Rémus soupira:

- As tu des chaînes ou de quoi m'attacher?

- Non, mon bureau ne communique avec aucune des autres pièces.

L'horreur vint se peindre sur le visage de Rémus. Non, il ne pouvait pas être enfermé avec lui ce soir, pas cette nuit! Sévérus ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

- Comment peux tu rester aussi calme? Si on ne trouve pas de solution, je risque de te tuer!

- Ne t'inqiètes pas. Tu sais, il n'y a pas que Sirius et James qui ont réussi à devenir des animagi.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui, j'ai aussi réussi cette petite prouesse. Donc il n'y a pas à s'enfaire. De plus la potion que tu as avalé toute à l'heure va brider tes pulsions meur... animales.

En attendant, je vais continuer mes travaux."

Il retourna à sa table de travail laissant Rémus planté devant la porte. Celui-ci finit par aller s'assoir dans un coin en reprenant sa lecture.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un profond silence. Ils évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder.

Les pemiers signes de la transformation se firent entendre. Rémus commençait à gémir de douleur. La transformation était un cap physiquement et psycologiquement douloureux.Sévérus n'attendit pas de se retrouver face au loug-garou pour se métamorphoser. Ce fut une superbe panthère noire qui apparut à sa place. Elle sauta par dessus le bureau et fit face à l'immense loup au pelage argent qu'était devenu Rémus. Ils se mésurèrent du regard et commencèrent à se tourner autour. Aucun signe d'agressivité ou d'animosité. Le loup accepta la dominance de la panthère et s'allongea. La panthère le regarda faire puis lentement vint s'étendre à son côté.

Dans tout le château, les différents professeurs cherchaient le loup-garou. Mme Pomfresh ne l'ayant pas vu passé avait alerté le directeur. Sirius, transformé cherchait partout des traces de son ami. Rien, il ne trouvait rein. Au bout de trois heures de recherches intensives, ils abandonnèrent leurs recherches, convaincus que Rémus ne déambulait pas dans les couloirs. Mais Sirius restait inquiét pour son ami. Il continua à parcourir les couloirs sous forme humaine. Il était malade d'angoisse.

Au détour d'un couloir, il percuta Lucius de plein fouet.

" Que fais tu encoire dans les couloirs? Tu continues à chercher Rémus?

- Oui, je suis très inquiet pour lui! Les transformations sont violentes et je n'aime pas le savoir seul.

- Je viens de le trouver.

- Où est-il? demanda Sirius en empognant Lucius par le col.

- Du calme! Suis moi."

Lucius fit demi tour et prit la direction des cachots suivi de près par un Sirius plutôt enervé. Après plusieurs minutes à déambuler dans les couloirs sombres, ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de Snape. Lucius dessina un cercle sur la porte avec sa baguette. La densité de la porte se modifia laissant apparaître l'intérieur de la pièce. Sirius regarda et vit son ami allongé parterre, la tête d'une panthère noire sur son flan. Il regarda Lucius:

" Qui est la panthère?

- C'est Snape. Il a réussi à devenir un animagus pour pouvoir espionner Celui-Dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom plus facilement. Ca lui a demandé des années mais il y est arrivé.

- Comment Rémus a pu se laisser surprendre par le temps? Généralement, il s'enferme bien avant le coucher du soleil.

- Je ne pourrais pas te répondre. Maintenant que tu sais où Rémus, il est plus de 1h du matin, tu devrais aller te coucher.

Sirius passa sa main sur son visage, soulagé, et acquiésa:

- Ils me fatiguent. Entre lui et Harry, je vais devenir chèvre. Je te remercie de l'avoir retrouver.

- De rien. Au départ, je cherchai Sévi. Je l'ai pas vu pendant les recherches et je me suis inquieté. Quand je les ai vu ensemble, je suis parti à ta recherche. Je me doutais bien que tu continuais à chercher ton ami. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit. A demain."

Tout en discutant, ils étaient remontés au rez de chausser. Lucius partit de son côté, laissant l'animagus au milieu du couloir.

Tout en remontant vers ses appartements qui se situaient non loin de la tour Griffondor, Sirius songeait à l'atitude de son cousin. Depuis la chute du Lord Noir, il était si différent. Il avait connu un homme froid, méprisant, moqueur. Le parfait mangemort. Et il se révélait gentleman,doux, attentif aux autres. Sirius était désemparé face à ce nouveau Lucius. Il laissa de côté ses problèmes relationnels et partit se coucher. La soirée avait été mouvementé et il n'en pouvait plus.

Ce fut Rémus qui se réveilla le premier le lendemain matin. Il était nu comme un ver et la panthère noire avait laissé place à un Sévérus guère plus habillé. Il fit apparaître des couvertures, couvrit leurs corps et attendit qu'il se réveille. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue du bout des doigts. Il semblait si paisible, si serein. Par Merlin qu'il était beau. Sous le délicat touché, Sévérus s'éveilla, un sourire flottant sur son visage. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Rémus. Et ce qui était né voilà maintenant 20 ans, s'exprimait enfin. Rémus avança lentement son visage, le regard toujours encré dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un doux et chaste baiser. Une langue vint quémander l'entrée qui lui fut aussitôt accordé. Les deux langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, entamant une danse millénaire. L'étreinte se fit plus profonde. Les mains virent s'égarer sur la peau tremblante, caressant doucement la chair dénudée. Ils rompirent le baiser, à bout de souffle:

" Bonjour Sévi, lui murmura Rémus au creux de l'oreille.

- Bonjour Rémus, lui répondit-il rougissant sous les baisers déposés aux creux de son cou. Puis le repoussant doucement, nous devrions nous lever, il va être l'heure d'aller déjeuner et je suppose que tu souhaite prendre une douche avant de remonter.

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Mais au lieu de se lever, il attrapa Sévérus par la taille et le serra contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment sans mot dire.

- Merci d'être rester près de moi cette nuit," lui dit-il simplement. Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau sans laisser le temps à Snape de répondre.

Il se leva, la couverture enroulée autour de lui, et demanda la salle de bain. Sévérus la lui indiqua et il partit. Etonnement, la porte n'opposa aucune résistance.

Une demi-heure plutard, le loup-garou revint dans la pièce. Sévérus avait repris son masque d'indifférence habituel. Rémus hésita un instant et lui dit simplement qu'il se retrouverait dans la Grande Salle. L'atitude froide de celui qu'il aimait, venait de profondement le blesser. L'amosphère caline du réveil s'était dissipé laissant juste un arrière goût d'irréel au nouveau professeur de Histoire de la Magie. Visiblement il s'était trompé sur les attentes de la panthère. C'est le coeur lourd qu'il rejoignit son ami à la table des professeurs.

Dans le Grande Salle, les élèves encore présents animaient joyeusement la vaste pièce. Les discutions portaient sur le grand bal costumé du lendemain soir. Cette année, le professeur Dumbledort avait décidé que le bal d'Hallowen serait une occasion pour surprendre les autres et souhaitait que tout le monde se déguise. La plupard des garçons de Griffondors avaient fait le pari de se déguiser en fille. Même leur chef de maison, Sirius, avait pris le pari. Seuls ceux qui avaient une petite amie avaient refusé de jouer le jeu. Ron et Neville avaient suivi leurs camarades et s'étaient défilés. Eiri jubilait déjà. La robe qu'il avait trouvé était une véritable merveille. Une simple robe traditionnelle chinoise bleue nuit brodée de fils d'argent. Blaise n'était en courant de rien et lui tardait de voir la tête qu'il ferait. Harry, de son côté, avait trouvait un déguisement de vampire au féminin. Une longue robe noire en velours réhaussée de dentelles au col et aux manches. Il avait sollicité l'aide d'Hermione pour le maquillage. D'ailleurs, la plupart des garçons l'avaient fait et elle avait embauché Ginny et Luna pour l'aider.

Les discutions allaient bon train quand Rémus entra dans la salle. Sirius lui sauta littéralement dessus pour savoir s'il allait bien et si la nuit n'avait pas été trop dur. Le loup-garou, mal remit de sa déception, lui dit que tout allait pour le mieux mais qu'il était un peu fatigué. D'ailleurs, il ne faisait que passer. Le temps d'avaler quelque chose et il rentrait dans ses appartements pour prendre un peu de repos. La soirée du lendemain serait longue et il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces après cette pleine lune. Il avala un thé et une tartine et sortit. Sirius demerait inquiet mais il remit à plus tard de le questionner. Ce fut autour de Sévérus d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Lucius, qui était au courant du penchant de son ami pour le professeur Lupin, lui sourit. Ce fut un regard froid qui lui répondit.

" Et bien, je pensais qu'après une nuit avec lui, tu serais un petit peu plus heureux."

Ce fut un autre regard noir qui lui répondit. Il ne resta d'ailleurs pas plus longtemps que Rémus. Un café, un croissant et il était ressortit.

Lucius, plutôt surpris, se tourna vers Sirius:

" Dit moi, ton ami, ça va ce matin?

- A vrai dire pas vraiment. Je veux bien qu'il ne soit pas très bavard mais là, ça frisait l'entorse à la langue.

- Il a dû se passer quelque chose. Il faut que j'aille lui parler. Si tu veux bien m'excuser."

Il se leva et partit vers les appartements du professeur de potion. Sirius le regarda partir et se leva pour suivre son exemple.

Eiri avait suivi l'échange depuis sa place. Il avait réussi à les enfermer tous les deux. Il était persuadé de voir arriver ses professeurs, le visage souriant, au petit déjeuné. Mais visiblement il y avait eu un problème.

_Les adultes sont bien plus compliqués que des adolescents. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ces deux là? Je leur offre une chance unique de se dévoiler enfin et ils trouvent le moyen de tout foutre parterre. Mais visiblement, le père Malfoy prend l'affaire en main. On verra bien ce que ça donne._

Sirius frappa doucement à la porte de son ami. N'ayant obtenu aucune réponse, il entra quand même:

Rémus était assis dans un fauteuil, le regard fixé sur les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Des fines perles salées couraient le longs de ses joues.

" Moony, que se passe-t-il? lui demanda Sirius en s'approchant de lui.

- Va-t-en, souffla le loup-garou.

- Certainement pas! Pourquoi pleures tu? Que c'est-il passé cette nuit?

Sirius se tenait maintenant à genoux devant son ami.

- Rien. Il ne sait rien passer de grave..."

Il glissa du fauteuil et vint se réfugier dans ses bras. Sirius attendit que les sanglots se calment avant de lui reposer la question. Rémus lui répondit, la tête au creux de son épaule. Il lui raconta comment il s'était trouvé enfermé dans le bureau de Snape, le fait qu'il soit un animagus qu'il soit venu dormir contre lui. Il lui raconta aussi le réveil et l'atitude indifférente du professeur de potion quand il était revenu dans la pièce. Sirius mit quelques minutes à digérer la nouvelle. Il était réellement surpris d'apprendre cet amour qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné.Malgré son aversion pour l'ancien Serpentard, Sirius essaya tout de même de lui remonter le moral.

" Tu sais Moony, nous n'avons pas été des tendres avec lui quand nous étions nous même élèves ici. Et bien que tu n'ai jamais particpé à nos combines, tu faisais parti de notre groupe. Il a peut-être simplement peur d'être à nouveau la victime d'une de nos blagues.

- Tu penses que ça peut être ça?

- Tu m'as bien dit qu'il avait répondu à ton baiser, non?

- Si, tu as sûrement raison. Enfin, je l'espère...

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger."

Rémus lui fit un faible sourire et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

De son côté, Lucius eut beaucoup plus de mal à faire cracher le morceau à Snape. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs:

" Tu me bassines les oreilles avec ton loup-garou depuis presque vingts ans, tu passes une nuit avec lui, tu arrives dans la Grande salle avec l'air de vouloir tuer le premier qui t'approche et tu me dis QUE TOUT VA BIEN! Tu me prends pour un abruti, là?

- Hurles un peu plus fort, ils n'ont pas dû t'entendre au Ministère de la Magie, lui rétorqua Snape, glacial.

Lucius s'avança vers son ami et lui mit les mains sur les épaules:

- Ecoute Sévérus, je suis ton ami, je peux peut-être t'aider. Que s'est-il donc passer pour que tu sois dans cet état? Je ne t'ai pas vu dans cet état depuis que...

- Oui, depuis cette nuit là. Cette nuit où il a fallu que je torture cet homme pour prouver ma loyauté à cette ordure.

Au souvenir de cette nuit, les nerfs pourtant d'acier du professeur de potion lâchèrent. Il s'écroula dans les bras de son ami.

- J'ai peur, Lucius. J'ai peur de souffrir. J'ai peur qu'il ne prenne ça pour un jeu. J'ai trahi le Lord Noir uniquement pour le sauver, lui et je ne veux pas m'apercevoir un jour que j'ai fait tout ça pour rein, je ne le supporterai pas.

- Je le sais Sévi. Mais si tu veux être heureux un jour, tu dois prendre ce risque.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de le faire."

Lucius comprenait parfaitement son ami. Malgré son air sévère et parfois cruel, Sévérus avait gardé une âme pur d'enfant. Il était si fragile et cet homme a qui il avait donnait son coeur, pourrait s'il le voulait, le briser d'un seul revers de main. A lui de protéger cet homme au coeur de cristal.


	7. Chapter 7

**6ème chapitre: The two darkness beauty.**

Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle et ses amies habillaient et maquillaient les jeunes hommes de Griffondor depuis le début de l'après midi. La salle commune des rouges et or ressemblait à une fourmilière.

" Ginny, tu as vu Harry et Eiri? demanda-t-elle à sa future belle-soeur.

- Non, ils ne sont pas encore descendus. Ils doivent s'habiller. Tu veux que j'aille voir... 'Mione, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

Hermione ouvrait des yeux comme des soucoupes. Elle lui montra le bas de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Ginny regarda dans la même direction. Une exclamation d'admiration lui échappa:

- Whoua! Ils sont magnifiques, s'écria Ginny. J'en connais qui vont pas en revenir.

Les deux jeunes descendaient lentement les dernières marches. Hermione déjà vu les deux déguisements, mais sur eux, le résultat était stupéfiant. Quelqu'un qui n'y ferait pas vraiment attention, ne les reconnaîtrait pas. On aurait dit deux jeunes femmes. Les autres auront du mal à rivaliser.

Eiri portait une robe chinoise bleue nuit brodée de fils d'argent. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une coiffure traditionnelle et son maquillage, simple et subtile, réhaussait magnifiquement la couleur améthyste de ses yeux. Quant à Harry, il portait une magnifique robe renaissance en velours noir agrémentée de dentelle aux manches et au col. Son corsage, noué sur le devant, mettait sa fine silouette en valeur. Il avait modifié la longueur et la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient noirs corbeaux avec de légers reflets bleutés et lui descendaient jusqu'aux creux des reins. Un trait de liner noir accentuait l'éclat envoûtant de ses yeux verts. Ses lèvres, rouges sang, étaient un appel à la luxure, faisant oublier les deux canines acérées qui se dissimulaient derrière. Son déguisement était parfait.

- Je sens que la soirée va être pleine de surprises, reprit Ginny.

- Oui, tu as parfaitement raison. On ne devrait pas s'ennuyer.

Le tableau qui dissimulait l'entrée de la tour souvrit sur un Sirius déguisé en princesse égyptienne. La robe de lin dissimulait à peine ses courbes:

- Tiens, regardes qui vient d'arriver Gin', dit 'Mione en esquissant un sourire, celui là aussi va faire des ravages ce soir.

- Alors, les filles, dit-il en arrivant sur les trois demoiselles, tout le monde est bientôt prêt?

- Il ne nous reste qu'à nous préparer nous même. Nous en avons pour une bonne demi-heure, répondit Hermione en se leva pour suivre ses camarades qui commençaient à monter vers le dortoir des filles. Puis en montrant Harry, regarde ton filleul!

- Par Merlin, heureusement que tu es mon filleuil parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu me retenir d'essayer de te séduire. Tu es magnifique. Puis se tournant vers Eiri, tu es très sexy dans cette petite robe, Eiri.

- Merci Mr Black, mais je pourrais vous retourner le compliment. C'est une idée originale, la princesse égyptienne. Espérons que vous trouverez votre prince!"

Dans la tour des Serpentards, les élèves étaient prêt à descendre pour le dîner. Pansy portait une tenue indoue très colorée qui mettait en valeur sa peau hâlée. Blaise affichait le haut grade de général des armées fédérés sudistes sur les épaulettes de son uniforme et Draco, fidèle à lui même, dissimulait de petites canines acérées derrière un trois pièces en velours noir agrémenté d'une chemise rouge sang dont les dentelles aux manches et au col déversaient leurs traces sanguinolantes sur le sombre tissu de son veston. Les déguisements étaient divers et variés, plusieurs indiens accompagnés de soldats et de cowboys. Certaines avaient choisi d'être une cendrillon d'un soir, d'autres avaient préféré se déguiser en monstre. Ce fut un Lucius en empereur romain et un Snape, en prêtre, qui virent les chercher pour se rendredans la Grande Salle.

Rémus entra à son tour dans la salle commune des Griffondors pour leur signifier l'heure du dîner. Il portait une simple robe blanche, serrée à la taille par un ruban de satin noir. Sirius avait réussi à le convaincre de les suivre dans leur pari:

" Sirius, tout le monde est prêt?

- Il manque juste les trois demoiselles qui ont aidé ces messieurs à être présentables, lui répondit-il.

- Bonsoir Rémus, le salua Eiri, j'aime bien votre costume, il représente quoi?

- Une novice de couvent en légèrement amélioré. Je ne suis tout de même pas un saint, lui répondit-il moqueur.

Hermione et ses amies apparurent enfin au bas de l'escalier:

- Nous voilà, alors vous en pensez quoi? demanda-t-elle faisant virvolter une robe de danseuse de flamenco autour d'elle.

- Tu es ravissante", s'écria Ron en allant à la rencontre de sa dulcinée. Il lui offrit son bras tout en félicitant sa soeur pour son déguisement de danseuse du ventre. Luna, elle, portait un déguisement de fée clochette.

Tout ce petit monde enfin prêt, ils purent enfin descendre vers la Grande Salle.

Les Serpentards arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle derrière leur chef de maison, Lucius et leur prince des ténèbres. Les élèves et les professeurs déjà présentant furent bleuffé par l'allure et la prestance du trio. Plusieurs filles soupirèrent au passage du jeune Malfoy. Il distribua des sourires à tout l'assistance, sûr de son effet. Et c'est sous les applaudissements qu'ils allarent s'assoir. Mais tout le monde attendait avec impatience l'arrivée des Griffondors. Le bruit avait couru que tous les garçons seraient déguisés en femme. Le spectacle promettait d'être amusant.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur Sirius et Rémus. Les élèves, prêts à rire, en perdirent leur langue. Le professeur de métamorphose était magnifique dans sa robe de lin. C'est avec l'allure d'une reine des milles et une nuits qu'il s'avança vers la table des professeurs. Il y eut plusieurs sifflement sur son passage. Lucius n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lui, déguisé en Jules César, se trouvait nez à nez avec la fière Cléopatre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et un feu d'une incroyable intensité naquit aux creux de ses reins. Rémus suivait son ami aussi dignement que possible dans ce silence. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard médusé de Snape. Lui aussi, fut surprit par sa Némésis. Les cheveux courant librement sur ses épaules et cette robe pourtant si simple le rendait irrémédiablement très attiirant. Les élèves suivirent leurs professeurs et allèrent s'assoir sous les rires de leurs camarades. Si leurs professeurs avaient surpris l'assistance, l'arrivée des élèves avait réveillé les intentions moqueuses de leurs condisciples. Pourtant un cri de surprise fit taire l'assemblée. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenaient deux sombres beautés. Elles descendirent lentement les marches les menant au centre de la salle. Eiri, très fièr de son entrée, distribua sourires et clin d'oeil. Blaise, en reconnaissant son cousin, manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Un désir violent prit possession de son être. Il lui fallut queques minutes pour se calmer. A côté de lui, Draco montrait aussi des signes évident d'un certain malaise, dévorant l'autre apparition du regard. Harry, lui avait gardé le visage fermé affichant un air aguicheur qui semblait accroître l'aura de mystère qui l'enveloppait. Il entrouvit juste les lèvres qu'en son regard croisa celui de son prince des ténèbres. L'effet sur Draco fut immédiat. Une envie brûlante de posseder cet être monta dans ses veines. Et il manqua de s'étrangler avec le vin qu'il buvait quand il le vit s'assoir à la place habituelle d'Harry.

" Ca ne peut pas être Potter, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son ami.

- Je crois bien que si Drak, lui répondit celui-ci, amusé par la réaction de son ami. Il est très aguichant vêtu comme ça. Si tu as des vues, dépêches toi de faire comprendre aux autres qu'il est une chasse privée, tu n'es pas le seul à le vouloir dans ton lit ce soir."

Draco promena son regard sur l'assemblé et remarqua plus d'un regard affamé se poser sur la silouhette d'Harry. La plupart des gars ne s'étaient apparement pas rendu compte de qui elle était.

Le professeur Dumbledort, déguisé en Napoléon 1er, se leva:

" Chers élèves, chers professeurs, je vous remercie d'avoir jouer le jeu. C'est le 1er Hallowen que nous pourons passer en paix. Et pour fêter cela, j'ai demandé à un groupe très à la mode dans le monde des sorciers de venir jouer ce soir. Je vous en laisse la surprise. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un excellent Hallowen et place au festin. Bon appétit".

Les tables se couvrirent des mets les plus raffinés. Les elfes de maison avaient encore fait des merveilles. Les fantômes des différentes maisons virent mettre un peu d'ambiance pendant le repas.

" Harry, je crois que tu as réussi ton coup! Lui chuchota Eiri au creux de l'oreille. Il te dévore littéralement des yeux. Ce soir, tu ne dormiras pas dans ton lit!

- Arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi! lui répondit Harry, tout de même très content de ce que venait de lui dire son ami.

- D'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul. Tu fait de l'effet à la moitié des mecs du bahut!

- Tu peux parler, l'autre moitié ne jure que par toi! Avec l'alcool qui a dans le jus de citrouille et le vin que Dumbledort a accepté de nous servir, la soirée va être joyeuse. Heureusement qu'il n'y a que les septième années qui y ont droit, sinon je te racontes pas la débandade.

- Tu as raison, la soirée s'annonce plutôt sauvage, et pas que chez les élèves. Regarde le père de ton petit dragon, il n'a d'yeux que pour ton parrain. Et il n'a pas l'air de s'enformaliser.

- Ouais, d'autant plus qu'ils ont leurs déguisements d'assorti. Et regarde Snape, on dirait que Rémus aussi va passer à la casserole.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

- Vous avez pas fini avec vos histoires salaces, les coupa Hermione. A vous écouter, on se croirait presque dans une maison close.

Harry se retourna sur elle et lui chuchota:

- Tu peux parler, regarde Ron et jure moi que tu vas aller dormir seule comme une gentille petite fille sage.

Vu la couleur que prirent ses joues , il lui fut inutile de répondre et les deux jeunes hommes rirent de plus belle.

Le repas fini, Dumbledort se leva de nouveau, sortit sa baguette et envoya les tables se ranger contre les murs, dégangeant le centre de la salle pour en faire une piste de danse. La table des professeurs partit rejoindre les autres et Le directeur annonça le groupe:

" Maintenant place à la fête et aux Dark Angel!".

Une musique rock sembla s'élever de nulle part et les musiciens apparurent sur l'estrade. Des petits groupes se formèrent aux bords de la piste, personne n'osant s'aventurer en premier éau centre de l'immense salle.

Eiri partit rejoindre son cousin, laissant Harry en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

Blaise alla à la rencontre de son amant:

" Tu es superbe ce soir. J'ai cru tomber de ma chaise quand je t'ai reconnu.

Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur de ta tenue, geisha, lui murmura-t-il sensuelement aux creux du cou.

- Il ne tient qu'à vous de vous en assurer, général. Mais avant, j'aimerai danser.

- A vos ordres, gente demoiselle."

Et sur un éclat de rire, ils ouvrirent le bal. Plusieurs couples se joignirent à eux.

Harry discutait avec son parrain et Rémus quand Lucius vint inviter Sirius à danser. Il lui fit une fière réverence avant de lui demander

" Puis je demander à sa Majesté de m'accorder cette danse.

Sirius, le joues rosies de gêne, accepta la main tendue et fut entraîné sur la piste laissant Rémus et Harry ensemble. Celui-ci lui demanda pourquoi il n'invitait pas le professeur Snape à danser. Rémus le regarda surpris:

- Il n'est pas difficile de voir que vous vous plaisez mutuellement et connaissant Snape, si tu ne lui tends pas la perche, tu vas à attendre des lustres.

-...

- Si tu ne veux pas y aller, invites le du regard au moins.Je te laisse, il viendra plus facilement si je ne suis pas dans les parages.

- Merci Harry."

Il lui fit une petite réverence ironique et partit jusqu'au buffet se servir un autre verre de vin. Plusieurs garçons vinrent l'inviter à danser. Il en accorda à une à Dean et une autre à un Serdaigle de 6ème année. A la fin de cette danse, deux bras puissants entraînèrent le jeune homme dans une valse enjouée.

" J'espère ne pas montrer inconvenant Mr Potter, lui demanda l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Nullement Mr Malfoy. La guerre est terminé et mes ressentiments avec, lui répondit Harry, sur le même ton.

- Bien. Je souhaiterai profiter de cette danse pour vous parler.

- Me parler? Et de quoi? Vous n'allez tout de même pas me demander l'autorisation de courtiser mon parrain, lui demanda-t-il les yeux pétillant de malice.

- Non, contrairement à votre parrain, votre avis m'indiffère. Je souhaite vous parler de Draco.

Le visage d'Harry se ferma.

- Que voulez vous? fit Harry, les dents serrés.

- Que savez- vous du Clan des Dragons, Mr Potter?

- Le Clan des Dragons? Eh bien, le professeur Lupin nous en a parlé un peu en début d'année et nous a raconté leur légende, lui répondit Harry, un surpris par la question, pourquoi?

- Le Clan des Dragons n'est pas une légende comme vous semblez le penser. Votre nouvel ami, Eiri Zabini, fait parti de ce Clan. Son sang réagit aux émotion trop violente comme la haine et lui permet de se transformer. Mais il existe une autre particularité à ce sang. Tout comme il réagit avec la haine, il réagit à l'amour. Un fils du Clan des Dragons n'aime qu'une seul fois dans sa vie et si son amour est rejeté alors il se laissera mourir.

- Pourquoi me raconter tout ça, Mr Malfoy. Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir?

- Dans les veines des Malfoy coulent ce sang. Nous sommes des fils du Clan des Dragons.

Harry s'arrêta net de danser:

- Quoi? s'écria-t-il

Lucius força Harry à reprendre la danse, esperant détourner l'attention que le cri d'Harry avait sussité. Il reprit plus doucement:

- Je vois que vous avez saisi le sens de mes paroles. Draco a suffisement souffert de sa condition. Mais il est amoureux de vous. Et je ne peux rien y faire. Faîtes attention à lui, je ne voudrais pas le perdre lui aussi.

- Je... je... Mais attendez, si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes vous même un dragon, c'est bien ça?

- Hum

- Alors, votre femme, Sirius, je ne comprends plus...

- Je n'ai jamais aimé ma femme. Nous fûmes mariés de force par nos parents, mais j'avais beaucoup de tendresse pour elle et sa mort m'a beaucoup affecté. Mais je n'ai aimé qu'une seul fois et je l'aime toujours. Je ne lui ai jamais fait d'avances puisque j'avais épousé sa cousine. Je n'ai donc jamais essuyé de refus net de sa part.

- Vu comme ça, je comprend mieux. Il s'arrêta un instant, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en faire pour votre fils...

Lucius prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains:

- Je le sais... Venez, je vous serre quelque chose à boire? lui demanda-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère

- Bien volontiers..."

Ils discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien, de Draco et de Sirius...

Draco, de l'autre côté de la salle, était lançé dans une grande discution avec Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, Ron et Eiri sur l'utilité d'ajouter ou non une larme de lune dans un elixir pour les cheveux. Il s'interrompit au beau milieu d'une tirade, la bouche ouverte, fixant intensement un point au dessus de l'épaule de Blaise.

Ron affichait une expression d'un poisson sorti de l'eau quand il tapa sur l'épaule d'Hermione:

" Qu'est ce qu'il te prend? Eh Ron, tu m'entends?

Voyant le doigt tendu de son ami par dessus l'épaule de Draco, elle regarda dans la direction indiquée:

- Ah ben celle là!

Tout le groupe se tourna vers l'origine de cette exclamation. En voyant le père de Draco et Harry discutaient ainsi, tranquillement autour d'un verre, ils affichèrent tous rapidement la même expression que Ron.

- On nous aurez dit ça encore ce matin, je crois que je faisais enfermer le type à Ste Mangouste sur le champs, répliqua Pansy.

Eiri fut pris d'un fou rire face à cet aquarium vidé de son eau:

- Respirez les gars, vous allez finir par tomber dans les pommes."

Sur cette dernière vanne, il les laissa et partit inviter Harry à danser.

La piste se dégagea pour laisser place aux deux beautés de la soirée. Le groupe entama un langoureux mambo, enfiévrant l'assistance. Le balancement enivrant de leurs hanches hypnotisait les spectateurs. Chacun vint se placer un peu plus près juste pour le plaisir des yeux. Rien ne vint casser ce doux sortilège. Remis de sa surprise, Ron resserra son étreinte sur Hermione. Sirius s'avança vers Lucius et lui prit timidement la main. L'homme à la longue chevelure doré le prit doucement dans ses bras, déposant un léger baiser au creux du cou de sa Némésis. Sévérus se dit que la musique devait être ensorcelée pour insiter les personnes autour de lui à dévoiler leurs sentiments. Mais il ne fut pas en reste. Il ne put se retenir d'enlaçer Rémus qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Le loup-garou, loin d'être surpris, posa sa tête sur son torse. Une sensation de bien-être envahit la salle...

D'un comme un accord, Eiri et Harry se séparèrent, sans cesser de mouvoir leurs hanches. Harry se dirigea, sensuel, vers Draco et le prit par la main pour l'entraîner sur la piste. Eiri fit de même avec Blaise. Ce fut le signal. Plusieurs couples suivirent leur exemple. Le groupe enchaîna plusieurs morceaux langoureux. La température de la salle sembla s'élever un peu. Les sens s'échauffèrent et plusieurs couples sortirent la main dans la main à la recherche dans un endroit plus calme. Eiri et Blaise furent parmi les premiers à sortir. Ils partirent à la recherche de la Salle sur Demande.

Harry et Draco dansèrent sans prononcer un mot. Un corps se mouvant au rythme de l'autre, semblant parler leur propre language. La tête posé au creu du cou, s'enivrant doucement de la musique. Les sens se réveillaient lentement à l'odeur de la peau perlée de sueur. Entre eux, l'air se fit plus lourd. Aucun n'osa croiser le regard de l'autre. Une main vint doucement se glisser dans l'ondoyante chevelure brune, accentuant la pression entre les deux corps. Harry releva la tête, et sans même croiser le regard argent de son cavalier, lui vola un baiser. Draco, surpris par ce geste, ne répondit pas de suite. Le jeune homme aux regard émeuraude prit cette absence de réaction comme un refus, malgré sa recente conversation avec Lucius et partit précipitament vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il continua sa course vers le lac, les yeux humides. Il avait cru ses sentiments, réciproques et il s'était trompé. Il avait mal. Son coeur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Intérieurment, il maudissait Eiri et Lucius d'avoir nourri ses vains espoirs. Il s'assit au bord de l'eau, ruminant son humiliation. Jamais plus, il ne pourrait le regarder en face. Cette année deviendrait un véritable cauchemar.

Draco, remis de sa surprise, partit en courant à la suite de son amour. Il se maudissait d'avoir tarder à réagir. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il le retrouve rapidement. Demain, ce serait trop tard, il l'éviterait. Il aperçut une silouhette au bord du lac. Il courut vers elle, espérant que ce soit Harry. Le bruit de sanglots lui fit ralentir le pas. Il vint s'agenouiller derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme se raidit à ce contact.

" Pourquoi t'es tu enfui? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille."

Il n'obtint aucune réponse de la silouhette assise devant lui. Il prit son menton et le força à tourner son visage vers lui. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues pâles de sa Némésis. Lentement, il lécha les petites perles salés et déposa de petits baisers sur ce visage subitement rouge de confusion. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de la mâchoire, courèrent le long du cou gracile et vinrent presser la nuque quand il emprisonna ses lèvres sous les siennes. Une douce caresse qui se fit vite plus violente, entamant une danse séculaire. Une main se glissa sous le jupon puis se ravisa. Draco prit sa "princesse" dans les bras et se dirigea vers le château.


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard. J'ai eu pas mal de problème avec mon pc et après avec mon imagination. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai fait un lemon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie **lucy-hp**, **JuliaAris,** **Sahada**, **sarah30**, **Anlidre** et **onarluca** pour leurs reviews

. Ca fait vraiment plaisir.

En fait, c'est une réédition puisque ffnet l'avait censuré!

**7ème chapitre:**

Sirius observait du coin de l'oeil le couple que formait Draco et Harry. Quand il vit celui ci partir en courant vers la Grande Porte, il voulut le suivre...

Le départ précipité du Griffondor n'avait pas échappé à Lucius et il retint de justesse l'animagus:

" Laisse les se débrouiller tous seuls, ceux ne sont plus des enfants..., lui dit-il alors qu'il le tenait par le bras.

Sirius se dégagea.

- Je ne te per...

- Regarde, le coupa l'aristicrate, désignant son fils courant à la suite du Griffondor. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour eux, ils savent ce qu'ils font."

D'autorité, il ramena l'animagus entre ses bras et reprit la danse qu'ils avaient interrompu.

Sirius se sentit confus. Il ne comprenait plus ses réactions face à l'ancien serpentard. Il y a peu de temps, il le haÏssait plus que tout, plus que sa famille même... Il en aurait pleuré d'être si faible face à lui. Où était donc parti son esprit combatif? Où était passé le fier griffondor. Entre ces bras, il n'était qu'une toute petite chose fragile. Contre ce torse puissant, il était comme une jeune fille en fleur qui découvrait l'Amour. Comment va-t-il pu passer à côté de CA?

A côté de la douce chaleur qui emanait du corps serré contre lui? A côté du délicieux frisson qui lui parcourait la nuque alors qu'une main audacieuse lui dessinait des arabesques à la naissance du cou?

Les mains de l'animagus se serrèrent sur le tissu couteux de la toge de Lucius alors que Sirius réalisait ce que tout ceci semblait vouloir dire...

Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux, c'était impossible, pas de lui! Par Merlin, comment n'avait-il compris que sa haine cachait quelque chose de bien plus profond?

Un souvenir lui revient en mémoire. Sa première rencontre avec Lucius. Sa tante avait organisé une fête pour les fiancailles de Narcissia avec l'héritier d'une puissante famille de sangs-purs. Il se souvenait parfaitement du regard glacial qui lui avait lancé le dernier des Malfoy. Il avait vu ses yeux changer de couleur et d'expression. Il avait semblé au jeune Black que son futur cousin avait été surpris puis triste de le voir. Lui avait été subjugé par l'attitude fier de l'aristocrate. Il lui avait inspiré bien trop de sentiments qu'il en avait eu peur et avait préféré se réfugier derrière la haine.

S'en était trop pour Sirius. Il fit la même chose que son filleul précédement, s'arracha de l'étreinte du Serpentard et fuit. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Lucius de le rattraper et une fois sorti du château, il se transforma et fila vers la forêt interdite. Là-bas, il pourrait réfléchir en paix et il était sûr que Lucius ne le suivrait pas.

Lucius, lui soupira profondément. Il ne fit aucun geste pour le rattraper. Il savait bien que son compagnon avait besoin de s'habituer au fait qu'il était probablement amoureux de son pire ennemi ou tout du moins, Lucius l'esperait. Il soupira de nouveau et alla se chercher de quoi boire. Il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre...

Après le sublime spectacle dont les avaient gratifiés Harry et Eiri, Sévérus n'osait plus regarder Rémus en face. D'accord la musique devait sûrement être ensorcelée mais il avait quand même un sang froid hors du commun et il avait du mal à accepter cette soudaine faiblesse de sa part.

Rémus avait bien senti l'incertitude de son compagnon... Il avait quelque difficulté à le suivre mais cette étreinte avait envoyé aux oubliettes le peu de doute qui lui restait après cette nuit là. D'autorité il prit la main de Sévérus dans la sienne et le traîna hors de la Grande Salle. Il était grand temps pour eux de régler leur problème de communication... Il prit le chemin de ses appartements sans tenir compte le moins du monde des protestations du maître de potions.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il le poussa au centre de la pièce et l'observa un instant. La haute silouette de l'austère professeur était nimbé de la douce lueur de la lune. Dieu qu'il avait changé depuis leur dernière année à Poudlard. Maintenant, il était bien plus grand que lui et on était loin de l'adolescent chétif dont il était tombé amoureux à l'époque. Ses épaules étaient plus large, sa musculature plus étoffée et il y avait cettte aura d'assurance qui lui faisant tant défaut et qui le sublimait à présent.

Doucement il s'avança vers lui et lui prit la main sur laquelle il déposa un léger baiser avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Sévérus essaya malgré tout d'esquiver cette soudaine proximité mais le loup-garou fut plus rapide et attrapa son visage entre ses mains:

" Pourquoi fuis tu ma présence? lui murmura-t-il.

Il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de l'ex-mangemort. S'il ne voulait pas parler, bien lui face mais Rémus, lui, avait beaucoup de chose à dire et reprit donc:

- Soit! Si tu ne veux pas me parler alors ne dis rien mais avant que tu ne partes, écoutes moi. Le lycan se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda pensif, le ciel étoilé.

Longtemps, j'ai voulu oublier mes années de lycée. Les amis que je m'y étais fait, étaient soit mort, soit en prison ou un traître. Je voulais fuir ces sentiments qui plongeaient ma vie dans une abîme de regrets et d'amertume. Je voulais oublier aussi ma lycanthropie, un secret bien lourd à porter qui fait de mon existence un enfer. J'aurai pu quitter cette vie sans un seul regret mais il y eut toujours quelqu'un pour m'en empêcher. Un souvenir, un fol espoir de bonheur... Quand Dumbledore m'a proposé cette place de professeur de défense contre le mal, mes pensées se sont tournées vers une seule personne et contrairement à ce que tu penses, elles ne furent pas pour Harry...

Il se tourna de nouveau pour faire face à Sévérus qui n'avait toujours pas bouger: c'est à toi que j'ai songé. A ton souvenir que je chéris depuis tant d'années. C'est ce sentiment qui m'a gardé en vie jusqu'à présent. Je t'aime Sévérus."

Une larme coula sur le joue mordorée du lycan. Il osait à peine regarder le visage toujous impassible de son collègue. Sous son silence étouffant, il se retourna vers la fenêtre, attendant patiemment que le son d'une porte que l'on claque. Mais rien ne vint... Il sentit juste deux bras l'entourait avec force et un visage se nichait au creux de son cou.

Sévérus ne dit rien, la gorge nouée par l'émotion que sussitait la déclaration de Rémus. Lentement il le fit tourner entre ses bras et sans précipitation, vint ceuillir le fruit de son désir. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant comme si le temps n'avait plus d'importance. Sa langue caressa doucement la lèvre inférieur du lycan pour quémander l'entrée à cette bouche dont il avait, lui aussi, tant rêvé. Rémus accéda à sa demande et leurs langues entamèrent un ballet que tous les amoureux connaissent.

Rapidement ils se laissèrent submerger par leur désir trop longtemps refoulé et bientôt leurs vêtements ne furent plus qu'un tas informe dans un coin obscure de la pièce.

Rémus gémissait sourdement sous le brusque assaut du directeur des Serpentards. La langue qui glissait sur la peau pâle de son torse laissait une traînée brûlante sur son passage. Il cambrait les reins à la rencontre de cette langue espérant inconsciemment hâter sa descente.

Sévérus sourit de cette réaction et accéda au désir impétueux du lycan. Sans prévenir, il prit la verge tendue dans sa bouche et entâma un ample mouvement de va-et-viens.

Le loup-garou s'arqua à se faire mal quand il sentit la chaleur brûlante d'une bouche sur son désir dressé.

" Sév'...je.. ahahahah!"

Ses mots se firent indistincts et se murent en gémissement rauques. Les vagues de plaisir qui parcouraient ses veines l'empêchait de réfléchir et il se laissa glisser dans les nimbes nébuleuses du plaisir.

Sévérus se délectait de la moindre de ses réactions et sentit un feu infernale lui embrasait le creux des reins. Tout en continuant à lapper le gland humide, il se lécha trois doigts.

S'il pensait qu'il était au bord de l'exstase, Rémus fut vite détromper quand il sentit un doigt s'insinuer entre ses fesses, forçant le passage vers son intimité.

Il se mordit violement la joue pour ne pas hurler. Des larmes d'un plaisir trop fort naquirent aux bords de ses yeux et il se déversa en longs spasmes dans la bouche de son amant.

Celui-ci releva la tête et contempla son oeuvre tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour y ceuillir le reste de la semence de son amour. Les cheveux en désordre, les joues rougis par le precédent orgasme, ses lèvres ouverts sur un souffla anarchique et ses yeux mi-clos rappelèrent à Sévérus son désir inassouvi. Avec tendresse, il continua de préparer le lycan à sa venue. Il retira ses doigts au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Le lycan gémit de l'abandon soudain et la plainte se mua rapidement en cri quand Sévérus entra en lui. Sous la douleur, il se crispa légèrement.

Le maître de potion embrassa avec toute la fougue d'un jeune adolescent. Il attendit patiement que le loup-garou s'habitue à sa présence et quand les hanches celui ci commençèrent à venir à sa rencontre, il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de son être. Puis se retira complètement avant de revenir de nouveau. D'abord lentement puis suivant les gémissements de son amant, de plus en plus vite. Au bord de la jouissance, il prit Rémus entre ses bras et le ramena rapidement sur ses cuisses. Le mouvement brusque et imprévu provoqua l'orgasme du lycan. Il se libera en gémissant sourdement le prénom de son amant.

Sentant son foureau de chair se resserait sur son membre tendu à l'extrème, il le suivit dans l'exstase dans se libérant par longs spasmes au fond de lui.

Il s'écroula sur le corps fin et couvert de sueur du loup-garou.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, reprenant doucement pied dans la réalité.

Sans un mot, ils s'installèrent sous les couvertures et Rémus se réfugia dans les bras du Serpentard.

Sévéurs le regarda longtemps et quand il sentit le sommeil le gagner, il murmura:

" Je t'aime aussi..."

Il ne sentit pas Rémus sourire et s'endormit.


	9. Chapter 9

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici la suite!

Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps, j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais quand l'inspi vient pas , ça vient pas.

Il ne devrait rester que deux chapitres ou trois.

Merci à tout le monde pour le reviews et sur ce,

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Eiri regardait son cousin dormir avec une infini tendresse. Il ne remercierait jamais assez le Destin de l'avoir mis sur son chemin.

Oh oui, ils auraient peut-être du mal à faire accepter leur couple, ils portaient le même nom mais ils se battraient ensemble et c'est ensemble qu'ils y arriveraient...

Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front pour ne pas le réveiller et se dégagea de son étreinte.

Il voulait voir de ses propres yeux où en était son petit manège!

Il se doutait que Draco et Harry avaient conclu, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était Lucius et Sirius.

Le griffondor était têtu comme un troupeau de mûles

Il s'était rapidement démaquillé et avait revêtu un pull épais sur un jean noir.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle quand Ron et Hermione vinrent le rejoindre..

" Ben, tu portes plus ton déguisement?

Ron était un peu largué par tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la soirée. Hermione rougit avant de lui donner une claque derrière le crâne..

- Aïe! Mais ça va pas 'Mione.

Eiri rigolait doucement devant le manque évident de jugeote de son ami et de l'air exaspéré de sa compagne.

- Réfléchis avant de parler!

- Mais...

- Il est parti avec Blaise, tu crois qu'ils ont joué au scrabble jusque là!

Ce fut autour de Ron et d'Eiri de rougir.

- Désolé...

- C'est pas grave... Dîtes moi, vous avez vu le professeur Malfoy et le professeur Black?

- Eh bien, Lucius est au buffet mais il me semble avoir vu sortir Sirius un peu plus tôt. Pourquoi?

Eiri marmonna, fit demi-tour et lança par-dessus son épaule:

- Je t'expliquerais demain!"

Le jeune homme alla directement vers la Forêt Interdite. D'après les histoires qu'Harry leur avait raconté, il lui paraissait logique que l'animagus est fui dans cette direction. Les vêtements qu'il trouva à l'orée le lui confirma.

Il s'enfonca dans les ténèbres épaisses à la recherche de la fameuse clairière qui revenait si souvent dans l'histoire des Maraudeurs.

Il sentait vaguement la pésence d'autres animaux, fabuleux ou pas, dissimulés par les ombres dansantes que la lune projetait entre le feuillage des arbres.

Il s'intima au calme, n'était-il pas lui même un animal?

D'ailleurs il s'engueula mentalement, il serait tellement plus simple de se transformer et de laisser son instinct retrouver son professeur.

Il s'allongea sur un lit de feuille et commença à réciter une longue et inintelligible incantation.

Une lueur mauve s'éleva du corps à terre. La brume se fit vite plus dense et grandit à vue d'oeil...

Plusieurs des bêtes qui avaient accompagné de loin la progression de l'humain qui violait leur territoire, s'approchèrent doucement...

Le chef de meute des licornes s'avança plus près que les autres.

La brume se dissipa pour faire place à un Dragon aux écailles dorées et aux yeux couleur améthyste. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se remettre de la douleur causée par la transformation.

Il avisa le majestueux animal qui lui fasait face.

Avec révérance et pour lui assurer qu'il ne venait en aucun cas en ennemi, Eiri posa sa tête au sol, en signe de soumission.

La licorne accepta cette marque de respect et s'en fut.

Eiri put donc revenir à ce qui l'avait poussé dans la forêt à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Après quelques minutes de recherche infructueuse, il sentit enfin l'odeur canine de son professeur...

Malgré sa taille, il se déplaça souplement entre les troncs et arriva bientôt en vue de la fameuse clairière.

Il reprit forme humaine et conjura des vêtements. C'était bien l'inconveniant le plus ennuyeux qu'Eiri trouvait à cette transformation...

Il entra dans la clairière. Une trouée dans le feuillage éclairait doucement la scène. Une petite cascade s'épenchait dans un petit lac au centre. C'était superbe.

Il chercha des yeux l'animagus et une forme noire attira son attention à droite du plan d'eau.

Sirius, trop pris par ses propres pensées, ne le sentit pas avant qu'il vienne s'installer à côté de lui...

Il ne parla pas de suite, appréciant à sa juste valeur le calme et la beauté de l'endroit.

Mais Sirius était curieux par nature et ne tint pas longtemps:

" Comment m'as-tu trouvé?

- Connaissez-vous la légende des Dragons dorées d'Orient?

- Oui, merveilleux conte pour enfants que ma mère me racontait quand j'étais petit.

- Eh bien , ce n'est pas une légende. Vous voyez, il y a des siècles de cela, leur secret fut découvert par les hommes et il y eut un génocide. Beaucoup d'entre eux furent massacrés.

Les sages du clan décidèrent qu'il valait mieux se cacher et enfouir aux plus profond de même leur secret. Quelques familles survécurent mais le capacité à se transformer se perdit.

La particularité des ses "animaux" est de réagir aux émotions extrèmement violentes comme la haine mais ils réagissent aussi à l'amour. A croire que tous les animaux fabuleux sont destinés à une seule personne. Ils fonctionnent un peu comme les Veelas.

Je suis un membre d'une de ses familles et je suis capable de me transformer quand ça me chante. Je vous ai trouvé ainsi.

Mais si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour vous parler de moi.

Le sang des Dragons coulent aussi dans les veines de la famille Malfoy.

- Que veux-tu dire par là?

- Ce que veut dire, c'est que vous pouvait faire confiance à Lucius. Son amour est sincère et jamais il ne vous trahira. Le dragon en lui vous a reconnu comme son compagnon, c'est ainsi. Généralement les sentiments sont réciproques et je ne doutes absolument pas de la réciprocité des siens. Je vous ai observé depuis le début de l'année...

- Comment...

- Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions seulement je trouve qu'il serait idiot de laisser un passé douloureux vous séparer. Vous pouvez être heureux avec l'homme que vous aimez, ne laissez pas passer cette chance, elle ne se représentera pas."

Sur ce, le jeune homme se leva et repartit vers le château. Il ne douta pas un seul instant que ses mots trouveraient écho dans le coeur de son professeur.

Il retourna rapidement au près de sa propre moitié et savoura le contact de sa peau chaude contre la sienne quand il se glissa entre les draps.

Sirius réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit son élève. Après tout, si il disait vrai...

A son tour, il reprit la direction du château.

A l'orée de la forêt, il reprit forme humaine et attrapa ses vêtements qu'il remit après les avoir nettoyés.

Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la Grande Salle. Son regard balaya l'assistance et se posa sur la chevelure d'or de son aimé.

Lucius leve brusquement la tête quand il se sentit observer. Ses orbes de glace accrochèrent les saphirs brillants de Sirius et il vint à sa rencontre.

Celui-ci se détourna et sortit.

Il était peut-être amoureux mais il n'avait aucune envie de se donner en spectacle!

Lucius en fut surpris mais le suivit dans le dédale des couloirs jusqu'aux appartements du professeurs de métamorphose.

A peine entré, le dit professeur se tourna vers lui:

" Eiri m'a raconté une histoire à dormir debout! Je veux bien le croire, ce qui se passe entre ton fils et Harry semble le confirmer. Que le dragon qui..., il agita une main vers Lucius, m'est choisi moi pour être TON compagnon ok. Mais je te préviens Lucius, au moindre écart, à la moindre malversation de ta part, je m'en vais!

Lucius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... Sirius venait bien d'admettre qu'il acceptait de devenir son compagnon? Ok, la forme n'y était pas vraiment mais il avait tout le temps pour lui faire changer de discours.

Il ne répondit pas et s'approcha de l'animagus. Il prit son visage en coupe et inspira profondement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Merlin seul sait combien de fois il avait rêvé cela pendant ses vingts dernières années.

Avec lenteur, il s'insinua avec plaisir dans ce corps qui lui faisait tant envie, découvrant avec émoi chaque recoin de cette bouche si désirée, caressant avec langueur le palais, jouant avec la langue...

Un baiser où il faisait passer tout ce que l'animagus lui inspirait: l'amour, le désir, la passion...

Sirius gémit sous l'assaut. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé de cette manière. Ses jambes tremblaient et si le bras puissant de l'espion ne le retenait pas contre lui, il se serait sûrement écroulé.

Oui, il se faisait l'effet d'une jeune fille en fleur qui décourve son premier amour et non, il ne l'admettrait jamais. Mais c'était si bon...

Il avait failli passer à côté de ça à cause d'une fierté mal placée... Il était un sombre idiot. Et non, il ne l'admettrait pas non plus.

Indifférent à son dialogue intérieur, il l'entraîna vers le lit.

Tranquillement il le dévêtit, reprenant sa bouche de temps en temps, laissant ses mains découvrir son corps...

Mais...

Sirius bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire...

Il rougit de gène et sourit.

Lucius rit. Un rire clair et cristallin, un son que Sirius ne se lasserait pas d'entendre, il en était certain.

" La nuit est bien avancé, nous devrions dormir.

- Mais...

Un doigt délicat le baillona.

- Tu es fatigué. Désormais nous avons tout le temps devant nous pour ça."

Sirius acquiessa doucement et se glissa sous les draps.

Lucius se redressa et se déshabilla sous l'oeil attentif de l'animagus puis vint se coucher à ses côtés.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et vint se blottir dans l'étreinte puissante de l'ex-mangemort.

Rapidement, Morphée vint cueillir le couple enlacé...

* * *

Voilà le cas Sirius/Lucius réglé!

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous verrons où Draco et Harry en sont de leur histoire!

Vous savez quoi faire!


	10. Chapter 10

Gomen pour le retard! mais voici le lemon tant attendu entre Draco et Harry!

J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de votre attente!

Merci à Siashini pour sa correction!

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture!

-

-

**Chapitre 10:**  
-  
-  
Son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il déposait doucement son précieux fardeau sur la riche étoffe verte et argent qui couvrait son lit.  
Harry avait encore les yeux légèrement rougis de ses précédentes larmes mais la lueur de désir et d'amour qu'il y lisait le fit soupirer de bonheur.  
Lentement, il s'agenouilla au-dessus de " sa belle" et ravit ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné où chacun de ses sentiments filtrait.  
Il était fou du Griffondor et il allait le lui prouver.  
-  
Relâchant les lèvres purpurines, il déposa milles baisers sur le visage de son bien-aimé, savourant la douceur de sa peau.  
Le jeune homme se laissa faire, volontairement soumis à la flambée de passion du Serpentard.  
Un doux sourire naissait sur ses lèvres tandis que son cœur menaçait de vouloir sortir de sa poitrine à tout instant.  
Il glissa ses mains entre leurs deux corps et délassa le lien de cuir qui retenait la cape du "vampire".  
Ses doigts purent enfin jouer sur la peau ainsi dévoilée.  
-  
" Reprends ton apparence, mon ange."  
-  
Harry murmura quelques mots. Ses cheveux reprirent leur longueur et leur couleur naturelle et toutes traces de maquillage disparut de sa peau satinée.  
Draco, satisfait, entama l'effeuillage de son promis.  
Il le redressa à genoux et passa derrière lui. Il profita de ce moment pour retrouver une dentition normale. Il n'avait aucune envie de blesser son Harry.  
-  
Avec une lenteur qui frustrait le pauvre Griffondor, il tira sur le cordon de velours noir qui fermait le corset tout en suçotant la chair tendre de sa nuque.  
Il voulait que cette première fois soit inoubliable.  
D'ailleurs...  
D'un geste ample de la main, il alluma la cheminée et éteint toutes autres sources de lumière.  
La peau mordorée de son compagnon se para d'un divin jeu d'ombres et de lumières qui le fit frémir.  
Par Merlin qu'il était beau.  
Sans cesser de caresser son dos élancé, il retira finalement l'encombrant vêtement et retourna Harry entre ses bras.  
-  
Un gémissement à peine audible lui répondit quand il joignit de nouveau sa bouche à la sienne.  
Ils se séparèrent, haletant, les yeux brillants.  
Harry voulut lui aussi la peau et fit glisser la veste des épaules puissantes du Serpentard.  
Une fois fait, il défit bouton par bouton la chemise qui le séparait encore de son objectif.  
Chaque centimètre de peau fut assailli par ses lèvres, jouant un peu, mordillant, attisant les sens de Draco qui soupirait de plaisir, les mains dans la folle chevelure d'Harry.  
Le fin morceau de soie finit par rejoindre la veste et Draco reprit le contrôle.  
-  
Il rallongea Harry sous lui et s'attaqua à l'immense jupe de velours noir contre laquelle il se battit plusieurs secondes sans succès.  
Un rire cristallin lui fit lever le nez.  
Un immense sourire un brin moqueur étirait les lèvres de son bien-aimé.  
Il fit la moue.  
-  
Harry secoua doucement la tête et se leva.  
Dos à Draco, il descendit la fermeture éclaire qui retenait l'imposante jupe et la laissa glisser le long de ses jambes fuselées.  
Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil au blond. Celui-ci, surpris et ravi du spectacle, n'en perdait pas une miette.  
Voulant jouer à son tour, Harry se baissa, offrant une vue imprenable sur sa croupe généreuse et défit les boucles de ses chaussures.  
Avec une simplicité vraiment excitante, il se débarrassa aussi de son dernier sous-vêtement.  
-  
Draco n'y tint plus. Harry était nu, devant lui, une touche de pudeur terriblement craquante dans son maintient.  
Il se leva à son tour et entoura le jeune homme de ses bras.  
-  
" Tu es magnifique"  
-  
Ses lèvres retrouvèrent vite le chemin de sa peau.  
Avec une lenteur insoutenable, il descendit le long de son échine, laissant sur son passage, une traînée de lave.  
Il n'épargna aucun bout de peau tandis que ses doigts voyageaient librement sur le ventre ferme du Griffondor.  
D'un bout de langue mutine, il s'infiltra entre les deux globes de chair ferme.  
Un petit cri suivi d'un soupir lui répondirent.  
Amusé par sa réaction, Draco les écarta un peu et titilla son entrée.  
Le Griffondor se cambra sous l'audacieuse caresse et un long gémissement remonta le long de sa gorge.  
Tout en continuant à jouer du bout de la langue sur son anneau de chair, il glissa une de ses mains entre ses jambes, caressant les bourses avant de laisser courir ses doigts sur la hampe tremblante d'un désir contenu.  
Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort, tremblant, subissant avec délice les vagues de la chaleur que la main et la langue du Serpentard faisaient naître aux creux de ses reins.  
Quand ses jambes menacèrent de la lâcher sous la pression d'un désir trop fort, Draco se redressa et le retourna, l'accueillant, pantelant, entre ses bras.  
-  
Harry nicha son visage au creux de son cou, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver un souffle plus posé.  
Mais Draco avait dans l'idée de l'enivrer de plaisir, redressa son adorable visage et l'embrassa.  
Sans cesser le baiser, il le ramena sur le lit bien décidé à le faire sien.  
Le Serpentard se défit rapidement des ses derniers vêtements et enfin nu lui aussi, il se délecta de la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien.  
-  
Sans transition, il lécha toute la longueur du sexe vibrant d'Harry avant de l'engloutir.  
Le brun ne savait plus où donner de tête, les sensations que Draco éveillait en lui embrumaient son esprit d'une chaude torpeur et, les mains désespéramment accrochées aux draps, il suppliait.  
-  
" Draco... s'il... s'il te... plaît."  
-  
Le sus-nommé remonta vers le visage rougi et mordilla sa lèvre, réprimant un grognement quand son entrejambe rencontra celui d'Harry.  
-  
" Que veux-tu, mon ange?"  
-  
Souffla le Serpentard à même ses lèvres.  
Harry se tortilla, accentuant le frottement de leurs deux corps, attisant lui-même le feu qui dévorait son âme.  
-  
" Fais... fais moi tiens... "  
-  
La voix n'était qu'un murmure.  
Ne voulant pas blesser son amour, Draco souffla un sort pour lubrifier trois de ses doigts et avec une infinie douceur, il les inséra, un par un, détendant patiemment l'anneau de chair.  
Il fit tout pour faire oublier la douleur à Harry et lorsque les hanches de celui-ci commencèrent à venir à la rencontre de sa main, il retira ses doigts sous un grognement mécontent du Griffondor.  
Draco murmura de nouveau le même sort en souriant et, une fois bien installé, il entra.  
-  
Avec une lenteur quasi insupportable, il glissa au plus profond d'Harry, s'arrêtant une fois entièrement pris dans cet étau de chair palpitant.  
Il l'embrassa avec ferveur pour diminuer le sensation de déchirement et attendit qu'Harry soit prêt.  
Un petit coup de hanche lança la danse.  
Tout doucement, il se retira puis revint à la même vitesse.  
Chaque gémissement, chaque mouvement d'Harry était une vrai torture et il puisait dans les dernières brides de sa volonté fuyante pour ne pas le prendre brutalement et lui faire hurler son nom.  
Mais les murmures incessant du Griffondor eurent bientôt raison de lui.  
-  
" Viens... Draco. viens... encore..."  
-  
Il lâcha la bride de sa passion dévorante et il le fit sien au milieu des cris et des râles de plaisir.  
Ils s'aimèrent passionnément et la jouissance vint en deux longs râles où filtraient le prénom de l'autre.  
Epuisés et heureux, ils s'endormirent, toujours unis.  
-  
-  
Le lendemain matin, Draco ouvrit un oeil en sentant le froid s'infiltrer sous les couvertures.  
Peu pressé de se lever, il chercha le corps d'Harry mais ne le trouva pas.  
Il se redressa brusquement, scrutant sa chambre.  
Pas d'Harry en vue.  
Il réprima comme il put la sourde angoisse qui montait. Avisant le tas de vêtements du Griffondor dans un coin de la pièce, il se rassura.  
Il tendit l'oreille.  
Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait se fit entendre avant de s'arrêter.  
Draco se rallongea, les yeux fixés sur la porte de la salle de bain.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un Harry, les cheveux légèrement humides et vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une de ses chemises, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
-  
" Oh! Tu es réveillé?  
- Hum...  
- C'est ma faute?  
- Hum..."  
-  
Harry s'approcha du lit pour l'embrasser. Draco l'attrapa par la taille et l'allongea en travers de ses jambes.  
Il nicha son nez dans son cou et huma le doux parfum de son amour.  
-  
" Ne me laisse plus seul dans le lit le matin.  
- Excuse-moi, je...  
- Je t'aime."  
-  
Draco n'attendit pas sa réponse et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Il se serait tué plutôt que de l'admettre, mais il avait peur que, malgré la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Harry ne partage pas ses sentiments.  
Pourtant, le baiser ne pouvait durer une éternité.  
Il relâcha les lèvres tentatrices et nicha son visage dans le cou du Griffondor.  
Un souffle à son oreille répondit à sa subite déclaration et faillit faire exploser son cœur de joie.  
-  
" Je t'aime aussi Draco..."  
-

-

J'espère que cela vous aura plus.

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette histoire!

Kisu.

Noan


	11. note importante

**Note très importante !**

**J'arrête les fanfictions.**

**Je sais, vous m'en voudrez certainement de vous faire cette fausse joie **

**mais**

**j'ai d'autres projets**

**et**

**je n'aurais plus le temps de m'y consacrer.**

**Déjà,**

**vous avez constaté que je m'étais énormément de temps à updater mes fics en cours**

**et depuis l'année dernière c'est encore plus difficile.**

**J'ai l'intention d'avoir un autre enfant,**

**j'ai mes études que je viens de recommencer**

**et,**

**surtout,**

**j'ai décidé de me consacrer à l'écriture de romans.**

**Cela fait deux ans déjà que l'idée me trotte dans la tête**

**et **

**suite à la lecture du « Trône de Fer »,**

**une idée de fic m'est venue.**

**L'histoire s'est entièrement créée dans mon esprit**

**mais**

**l'auteur déteste les fanfics.**

**Mon homme m'a alors proposé de l'adapter au monde qu'il a lui-même créé.**

**J'y ai bien réfléchi,**

**et,**

**bien que cela me déchire le coeur en deux,**

**j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion**

**qu'il était temps de passer dans la cour des grands ^^ !**

**Cela fait bizarre de dire ça à 29 ans**

**mais voilà,**

**j'ai toujours voulu écrire des romans,**

**et je me sens enfin prête.**

**Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont soutenues jusque là **

**et, qui,**

**j'espère,**

**ne m'en voudront pas trop !**

**Cela dit,**

**je finirais**

**« Moto ni Modosu : Turn Back. »**

**Évidemment,**

**les chapitres viendront au compte goutte **

**mais vous avez l'habitude déjà ^^ !**

**Encore désolée de vous faire une fausse joie,**

**Noan.**


End file.
